


Pokemon Unleashed

by LittleGameBoy123



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon games - Freeform, blaziken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGameBoy123/pseuds/LittleGameBoy123
Summary: This is the story of a boy, Lucas Carnet. He will travel throughout Hoenn in an attempt to become the strongest in the region. But will he ever become the strongest or will he be doomed to fail?





	1. A New Adventure.

I heard my alarm going off from the side of my bed. I leapt out of bed, ecstatic, because today, i was going to get a Pokemon! What are Pokemon, you ask? Pokemon are mystical creatures with all different kinds of abilities. Some people keep them as pets. Some people used them for Pokemon Contests. But I was setting out to become a Pokemon Trainer, a person who captures Pokemon and battles with them. And since I had turned 13 last month, I was finally ready to get my Starter Pokemon from Professor Birch. As well as me, there were 2 other kids at my age who were going to get their starter Pokemon as well. So I quickly changed out of my pyjamas into my trainer kit. I looked at myself in the mirror, at my new black and cyan blue jacket, my black trainers and my cap. Everything fit perfectly and I felt confident about myself. I went downstairs to the smell of honey and batter.

"Hey Honey! I'm making pancakes with Sinnoh Honey just how you like it to commemorate you getting your first Pokemon."

"Thanks, Mom!", I said, looking at her light blue eyes and dark grey hair.

I sat down at the table and waited for the pancakes.She lowered a pancake from her trusty frying pan onto my plate. I immediately began devouring the pancake and it was gone in a minute.

"Thanks, that was delicious!"

"You're welcome. Now I know this is a very important day, so do you have an idea of what sort of Pokemon you are going to get?"

"I'd like a fire Pokemon the most as a starter. I've seen tons of them online and they're supposed to be really strong. But who knows what he has for me?"

My mom then looked outside and said,

"Well, you better get their quick. You don't want to be late!"

"Right! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

I flung a backpack over my shoulder and ran out the door. I smelt the grass around and ran like lightning down the hill, saying hello to everyone while running down the hill, some saying good luck to me. I turned left around the corner and ran to a corner of the town. I then finally arrived at the building where I would get my first Pokemon. Professor's Birch Lab. I looked at the door and found that there was a note stuck on the door, saying,

_Hello, I'm off doing some field work on Route 101 so just wait until I get back,_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Birch._

I pulled out my Rotom Phone X and went on Instagram to look at all sorts of Pics of Pokemon. There were so many powerful Pokemon from all sorts of regions, Kalos to Alola, Kanto to Sinnoh. Eventually, after 10 minutes, someone else arrived at the lab, but it wasn't Professor Birch, it was my friend Harry Uragiri! He had his trainer kit on, being a red and black kit with his slicked back brown hair. He ran up to me and said,

"Hey, why aren't you in the lab choosing your Pokemon?"

"The professor isn't here. He's out doing field work"

"Then why even organise a time if you are doing field work?"

"I dunno,maybe he just put up this note just in case he ran into some difficulties and judging by the fact that he isn't here, he has probably ran into some difficulties."

"Then, in that case, do you wanna go out and see what's happening?"

"But we don't have any Pokemon. We'll be in danger."

"I think we'll be fine, the Pokemon up there are really weak."

He was right, I knew that the Pokemon here were some of the weakest in the region. If they even bothered us, we could just kick them and they'd most likely faint. So with that in mind, I said,

"Ok then, let's go!"

We both sped off from the lab going straight ahead then going right and up the hill. I went back to my house and ran past it to be greeted by a sign saying,

_Route 101._

Me and Harry ran through the tall grass and around the corner to find Professor Birch trying to capture a strange looking Poochyena. Instead of the grey black Poochyena I was used to seeing, it was yellow and brown and had a sparkle whenever it moved.The professor was holding a Pokeball, whispering,

"Come on, just stay still."

He threw the Pokeball at Poochyena and the Poochyena was sucked into the Pokeball. It rolled once. Twice. And a third time before going 

"Pop!". 

Professor Birch yelled,

"Yes!"

Harry then interrupted and said,

"Why are you so happy?"

Professor Birch jumped back slightly startled and said,

"Wow, Harry and Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you were doing this entire time, why were you so happy to catch that Poochyena?",Harry asked.

"Well this Poochyena isn't just your average Poochyena, it's a shiny!

"Oh, I've heard about those",I said,"They sparkle and have a different colour from a normal Pokemon."

"That's right! I heard a rumour that a shiny was at Route 101 so I decided to try and capture it for research purposes."

"That makes sense, now that you're done with your shiny hunt, can you open the lab up?"

"Oh right,you're getting your first Pokemon today! Follow me"

We followed him back to the lab and found there was another person,the third person to get a Pokemon was Ellie, a quiet and reserved girl with a home knit red jumper and bag, emerald green eyes and long blonde hair. She saw us come around the corner and just said timidly,

"Oh, hi. Where's the professor?", 

"He's right here",Harry said, revealing Professor Birch behind him. 

Professor Birch walked up to the door andunlocked the door, opened the door and flicked on the lights. They flickered on and off before turning on. The lab was amazing, having a mostly white color palette. There were stacks of books on bookshelves of all sorts, mostly about science. He led us to the back of the lab to where he seemed to work as it was filled with tech but most noticeably there were 3 Pokeballs were sitting on a desk.

"Alright", Professor Birch said with a smile,"Who's going to get first pick?"

"I don't really mind which Pokemon I get...",Ellie said, with a weak smile.

"Are you sure?",I said.

"Yeah, it's between you two."

"Ok then",Harry said,"then it's Rock Paper Scissors!"

"You're on!"

We said in Unison,

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

I picked rock,he picked scissors. I got to pick first!

"Goddamit!",Harry said frustrated.

"Alright Lucas who will you pick...?"  
  
  


Notes:

Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow for more content.If you didn't enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way).Right, ok have a good day everyone, bye!


	2. My First Pokemon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets his first Pokemon.

I looked at the 3 Pokeballs before me and asked,

"Can you take them all out of their Pokeballs so I can look at them?"

"Sure!", Professor Birch said, gathering the Pokeballs and throwing them out. 3 different Pokemon popped out and my heart exploded. They were so cute!

"So here are the 3 Pokemon I chose for you.", Professor Birch explained,"Treeko, the grass type, Mudkip, the water type and finally Torchic, the fire type!"

They were all so cute and looked like good choices but one stuck out to me. I crouched down in front of Torchic and said,

"Hello there!"

Torchic let out a cry and jumped on my shoulder. I smiled and said,

"I think I've made my decision!"

Torchic leapt off my shoulder and smiled. I ruffled his feathers then turned to Harry and said,

'It's your turn, go ahead."

He looked at his choices and said,

"I think I'll take Treeko. Come here buddy!"

Treeko let out a cry and jumped on Harry's head. Ellie then walked up to Mudkip and said,

"Guess you're coming with me!"

Mudkip then ran over to Ellie and rubbed it's face against her leg. She knelt down and run her hand over Mudkip's head. Professor Birch then spoke saying,

"Alright, now that you've all chosen, come over here."

We walked over to where he was standing and saw a trading machine.

"I can only give you these starter Pokemon by using this trade machine. Torchic, return!"

Torchic got sucked back into the Pokeball and then Professor Birch placed the Pokeball into the trade machine.

"Right ok you need to put your hand on the machine to receive the Pokemon."

I put down my hand and Professor Birch did the same. The Pokeball got sucked up into the machine and transferred to the other side. I picked up the Pokeball and threw it at the floor. It cracked open to release Torchic. He sprinted to me and climbed up my back and onto my shoulder. Professor Birch then traded Treeko to Harry and then Mudkip to Ellie.

"Alright", Professor Birch said ,"Just one more thing, I need to give you your Pokedex. You guys have Rotom Phones, right?"

"Actually I don't sir...", Ellie said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh that's fine, luckily, I have a spare Rotom Phone", he said, pulling out a Rotom Phone from around 3 years ago.

She looked shocked then put on the biggest smile and said, 

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, now I've set up an account for all of you on the Pokedex app which has all sorts of information on different Pokemon and different locations that will help you on your journey.Just download the app and I'll set you up."

He then entered a code into each of our Rotom Phones which set our profile up.

"Right then I think that's everything, congratulations you are now officially Pokemon Trainers! Now go out and explore!"

"Yes sir!", we all said.

I walked over to talk to Harry,

"You excited to finally get a Pokemon?"

"Yeah but I'm excited about something else."

"What is it?"

"Finally being able to battle you!"

"Alright, let's just get to Route 101 then fight!"

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow to see more content. If you did not enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Ok everyone have a good day, bye!


	3. My First Pokemon Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas battles his friend, Harry Uragiri.

We both ran out of the lab and up the hill to Route 101. I had Torchic checked by the Pokedex so I knew more information about it.

_Torchic, The Chick Pokemon_

_Torchic has a place in its body where it keeps it's flame.Give it a hug- it will glow with warmth._

_Ability:_

_Blaze_

_Type:_

_Fire_

_Move List:_

_Scratch_

_Growl_

_Ember_

_\---------_

Harry then said,

"Lucas, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

He then threw out his Treeko. I scanned it quickly to get some information on it.

_Treeko, The Wood Gecko Pokemon_

_Treeko is cool, calm and collected-it will never panic under pressure._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

Type:

Grass

_Moveset:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

I then replied,

"I accept!"

I threw out Torchic. Harry scanned Torchic and then said,

"Let's start. Treeko, use Pound!"

Treeko ran towards Torchic readying a pound.

"Dodge it!", I shouted and Torchic jumped behind Treeko.

"Alright! Torchic use Ember."

"Treeko, jump and use Absorb!"

Treeko jumped over the attack and landed on Treeko, absorbing some of Torchic's energy, causing Torchic's breaths to become more frequent. Torchic threw off Treeko and I asked,

"Torchic, are you okay?"

Torchic let it's cry out and I smiled,

"Alright, Torchic use Ember!"

"Block it with Pound!"

The two attacks combined and waves of smoke from the Ember blocked Treeko's view. Torchic then ran up to Treeko while it was blinded. I called out,

"Ember Again!"

"Jump to dodge it!"

Treeko leaped in the air and I called out to Torchic,

"Don't let it go! Follow Treeko!"

Torchic leapt into the air and we both shouted,

"Pound let's go!"

"Dodge now!"

Treeko moved forward for an attack but Torchic moved to the side to the surprise of Treeko.

"Use Scratch to knock it to the ground!"

A direct hit landed on Treeko and sent it tumbling to the ground.

"Torchic, drop on Treeko!"

Torchic dropped on top of Treeko and pinned it down.

"Ember!"

Torchic used Ember in Treeko's face and jumped back to reveal a fainted Treeko.

"Treeko!", Harry said running out to Treeko.

"Alright Torchic! Great job.", I said running my hand over his head.

Torchic let out it's cry and jumped on my shoulder. I then ran over to Harry and asked,

"Is Treeko ok?"

"Yeah, Treeko should be fine, good fight."

"Same for you considering you were at a disadvantage you did well!"

"Thanks, I'm going to go to the lab to heal Treeko back up."

"Do you want me to come with you to the lab?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You go ahead to the next town."

"Alright, see ya later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading!if you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow for more content. If you did not enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way).Alright everyone have a good day, cya!


	4. Route 101!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas catches his first Pokemon!

I continued up Route 101, traversing through the tall grass, finding a few Pokemon who I would scan from the Pokedex. A Poochyena ran in front of me and I scanned it using the Pokedex app,

_Poochyena, The Bite Pokemon_

_At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokemon chases their prey until it's victim becomes exhausted_

_Ability:_

_Run Away_

_Type:_

_Dark_

_Moveset:_

_Tackle_

_Howl_

_\-------_

_\-------_

I told Torchic on my shoulder,

"Alright Torchic, we don't want to make that Poochyena faint, we just want to weaken it so I can catch it. Ember!"

Torchic sent a splutter of flames hurling at Poochyena. Poochyena jumped out of the way of the flames, leaving a burnt patch in the grass. It ran head first at Torchic.

"Alright, run at Poochyena!"

Torchic kicked into high gear running at Poochyena.

"Ok, as soon as Poochyena goes to attack, I'll tell you to dodge."

Poochyena and Torchic were 2 feet apart when I called,

"Dodge!"

Torchic went to the side swiftly but Poochyena was faster and tackled Torchic to the ground. Torchic let out a cry.

"Use Ember!"

Torchic opened it's mouth and released some flames and inflicted a burn on Poochyena. Poochyena backed away from Torchic, stumbling slightly.

"Alright, Pokeball go!"

I threw a Pokeball at Poochyena and it turned into a blue light and got sucked into the Pokeball.

It rolled once.

It rolled twice.

It rolled a third time before...

Pop!

I ran over to the Pokeball and picked up. Torchic ran over to me and smiled. I called out in joy,

"I caught my first Pokemon!"

I released Poochyena from the Pokeball and it looked at me with a slight menace then limped from the burn.

"Oh yeah, the burn, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center in the next town.", I said, returning Poochyena to it's Pokeball.

"You should probably return to your Pokeball, Torchic."

Torchic then ran up to me and bashed it's head against my leg in protest.

"Ow, alright! Hop onto my shoulder."

Torchic smiled and jumped on my shoulder.

"Let's go catch some more Pokemon!"

I continued up the route, catching some more Pokemon as I go, gathering some Pokedex data on them...

_Wurmple, The Worm Pokemon_

_Using the spikes on it's rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on sap that oozes out._

_Ability:_

_Shield Dust_

_Type:_

_Bug_

_Moveset:_

_String Shot_

_Tackle_

_\----------_

_\----------_

_Zigzagoon, The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon_

_Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon becomes interested in everything it happens to see._

_Ability:_

_Pickup_

_Type:_

_Normal_

_Moveset:_

_Growl_

_Tackle_

_Sand-Attack_

_\----------_

I had finally, after a long trek through the route, arrived at the next town, Oldale Town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow for more content. If you didn't enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Ok, have a good day everyone, cya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas arrives at Oldale Town.

I stumbled around town looking for the nearest Pokemon Center, eventually finding one at the corner of town. I then told Torchic,

"Alright, I'm going to have to put you back in your Pokeball so the Pokemon Center can heal you back to full health"

Torchic sighed then smiled and I tapped the Pokeball on his head and it sucked him in.

I stepped inside the Pokemon Center to find people awaiting their Pokemon to be healed for a variety of reasons, from paralysis to burns, poison to just having fainted from battle. I walked up to Nurse Joy, who greeted me by saying,

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?"

"Hey, I would like to heal up my Pokemon", I said handing her 4 Pokeballs.

"Are you a new trainer?"

"Yes, I just started today and finally made it through Route 101, how did you know?"

"We have a lot of new trainers come here, I can recognise one when I see one. Well you can rest upstairs if you would like while your Pokemon heal."

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks."

"Great, I'll direct you to your room after I put your Pokemon on a healing bay."

She went into a room behind the counter with my Pokeballs and came out two minutes later.

"Alright, I'll show you your room, follow me!"

She went up the stairs and I followed her. Upstairs there were a few rooms with beds in them.

"Alright, choose any of the rooms."

"Ok, thank you!"

"No problem!", Nurse Joy said going back downstairs.

I entered the room to find a single bed and a few desks aside. I took my shoes off and changed into my pyjamas, collapsed onto the bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up and quickly changed out of my pyjamas and back into my trainer kit. I threw my cap on my head, stuffed my pyjamas into my backpack and exited the room. I ran downstairs to Nurse Joy and asked,

"Hey have my Pokemon healed up yet?"

"I'll go check.", Nurse Joy said, walking into the back room.

She came out two minutes later holding 4 Pokeballs.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!", I said grabbing the Pokeballs and leaving the Pokemon Center. I released Torchic and said,

'Hey, good morning!"

Torchic let out it's cry and jumped on my shoulder,

"Ok, so I want to stock up on Potions to make it to the next city", I said to Torchic, "I'll also get some food for you as well. You on board"

Torchic smiled and let out a cry. It seemed he was on board with the plan.

"Alright then, to the Pokemart!"

I ran around for 5 minutes looking for Pokemart eventually finding it on the opposite side of town from the Pokemon Center. My first thoughts were that it was massive compared to the one we had in Littleroot Town, with many aisles and different items to buy. I entered the store and ran to the back to find some Berries for Torchic as well as some Pokeballs and Potions. I arrived at the fresh produce section and said to Torchic,

'Ok, pick some Berries out!"

Torchic ran along the stand and stopped at the Sitrus Berry's.

"You want them?"

Torchic hopped up and down excitedly.

"Alright, I'll get them then!", I said picking up a 50 pack.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

Torchic lept off of the Berry stand and began walking around the Pokemart. We eventually wandered to the Poke Puffs section and gestured to a full set of blue Poke Puffs.

"Ok then, I won't get these often so enjoy it!", I said grabbing a 6 pack of Poke Puffs.

Torchic jumped on my shoulder and smiled. I walked to the back to find the essential section. The essential section had all sorts of medicine like Potions as well as Pokeballs. I picked up 10 Potions and 10 Pokeballs and made my way to the Self Service checkout. I payed for everything and was putting everything in my bag when I accidentally bumped into someone.

Berries fell down all around and so did some Pokeballs.

"Oh sorry!, I said, quickly gathering everything up." Here you go... 

I looked at the person and found that it was Ellie! 

Oh hey Ellie! Were you coming here for supplies?"

"Yeah just stocking up to make it to the next city..."

"Same, hey I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We could go to the next city together"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah we might as well since we're both doing the same thing!"

"Um, um, O-Okay", she said slightly shaken.

"Alright, you need anything before we set out"

"I-I don't think so"

"Ok then let's go!"

I grabbed all the stuff quickly and flung it into my bag and left the Pokemart, approaching Route 102...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow for more content. If you didn't enjoy tell me why in the comments(in a constructive way). Ok everyone, have a good day, cya!


	6. Route 102!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Ellie travel up to Petalburg City.

We went through the route occasionally being challenged to the odd battle.

"Hey, you there!", two people yelled from my left.

"Us?", I said looking at the youngsters who seemed to be brother and sister.

"Yeah you guys, I want a double battle, 2v2!, the brother said"

"Alright! Ellie, you up for this?"

"Y-Yeah sure."

"Alright, go Torchic!"

"I choose you, Mudkip!"

The brother then said,

"Poocyhena, I choose you!"

"Wurmple, come on out!"

"Right ok, we'll both focus on Poochyena then focus on Wurmple"

"Ok, Mudkip, Water Gun at Poochyena!"

Mudkip shot some water straight at Poochyena

"Dodge it Poochyena and charge at Mudkip!"

Poochyena moved out of the way and began head-first charging at Mudkip

"String Shot at Mudkip, Wurmple!"

"Don't let it reach Mudkip,Ember!"

Torchic reduced the String to ash.

"Thanks!",Ellie said.

"No problem, Torchic, Ember at Poochyena!"

"Don't stop, Poochyena!"

Poochyena continued charging at Mudkip charging right through the Ember.

"Ok, Mudkip, Water Gun straight at Poochyena!"

"Keep charging!"

Poochyena tried to charge through but the Water Gun's power proved too much and Poochyena was flung back.

"Alright now's our chance Torchic, Ember!"

Torchic spat some cinders at Poochyena and scored a direct hit which fainted Poochyena.

"Poochyena, no!"

"Alright Torchic, nice battling Ellie!"

"Oh, thanks!", she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, Torchic, go in for a Scratch attack!", I said, as Torchic ran at Wurmple.

"You too, Mudkip. Go in for a Tackle!"

"Wurmple, wrap up Mudkip using String Shot!"

Wurmple went towards Mudkip, jumped while using String Shot and wrapped up Mudkip.

"Mudkip, try to break free!"

Mudkip struggled but couldn't get free from the String Shot.

"Ok, it's up to us Torchic, Scratch!"

Torchic continued to run at Wurmple.

"String Shot again!"

"Dodge it, Torchic!"

Torchic swiftly avoided the string and landed a direct Scratch on Wurmple.

"Wurmple, Tackle!"

"Scratch again!"

Wurmple and Torchic Both collided but it was Torchic who broke through and fainted Wurmple.

"Alright Torchic! That was a good battle!"

"Yeah you're good trainers!", Ellie said.

"Thanks a lot, even if we didn't win, I still had fun!", the brother said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!", I said.

"Mudkip, return.You did great, take a nice rest."

We walked away from the battle as I said,

"You did really well there!"

"Thanks! You did great as well,", Ellie said with a smile

"So do you want to do some more battling or catch some Pokemon?"

"I've only got Mudkip so far so I think I'd want to catch some Pokemon!"

"Alright, I've searched up the route on the Pokedex and these are the Pokemon that are native here:

_Pokemon in Route 102:_

_Zigzagoon Rarity: Common Level: 2-3_

_Poochyena Rarity: Common Level: 2-3_

_Wurmple Rarity: Common Level: 2-3_

_Lotad Rarity: Semi-Rare Level: 2-4_

_Seedot Rarity: Semi-Rare Level: 2-4_

_Ralts Rarity: Rare Level: 3-5_

_Surskit Rarity: Rare Level: 3-5_

I asked Ellie,

"Any Pokemon you interested in?"

"Ralts looks nice..."

"Then it's decided, let's hunt for a Ralts!"

We spent 10 minutes looking for Ralts only to find Zigzagoon's and Wurmple's and the occasional Lotad which I would try to catch only for it to run away. Then I saw a smooth green top with some pink spikes sticking out of the grass. I lightly tapped Ellie and pointed to it saying,

"This is your chance! Throw a Pokeball at it!"

"No, I'm going to try something else, just trust me."

She slowly lowered herself into the tall grass and began talking to the Ralts.

"Hello there!"

The Ralts was slightly scared but stayed in it's position.

"Don't go. I think you're lost so how about you come with me, just touch the Pokeball and you can come with me."

Ralts was stalled but slowly approached the Pokeball and opened it herself, getting sucked into the Pokeball and the Ralts gave no sort of resistance, immediately being caught. Ellie rose from the grass shouting,

"Yes!"

"I am incredibly surprised that that worked, I usually weaken them then capture them."

"I prefer to go with a gentler approach to make sure they don't run away, and it worked here!"

"I see, can I see the Ralts?"

"Ok, Ralts come on out!"

Ralts burst out of the Pokeball. I scanned it with my Pokedex and it came up with:

_Ralts, The Feeling Pokemon._

_This Pokemon rarely appears in front of people. But when it does, it grows closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition._

_"_ Oh, that's why that approach worked!", I said to Ellie.

"What do you mean?", she asked. I showed her the Pokedex entry and she went,

"I didn't know that, that's why it was so easy!", she said, rubbing her head over Ralts head to her and Ralts pleasure.

_Type:_

_Psychic and Fairy_

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer_

_Moveset:_

_Only available for the trainer_

_"_ Well that was a success and we didn't even spend much time trying to catch it!"

"Yeah thank you."

"For what?"

"For alerting me about Ralts."

"You were the person who caught it though, I couldn't do that!"

"I'm sure you could but thanks anyways. Oh yeah I forgot to ask, is there any Pokemon you would like on this route?", Ellie asked me.

"Nah I just want to get to the next town."

"Same, you want to set up camp for the night since it's getting dark?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

We built a little tent for us since Ellie couldn't afford a tent of our own and each got changed and set up our sleeping bags. I got in and said,

"Goodnight Ellie!"

"Goodnight Lucas..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow to see more content like this. If you didn't enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way).Alright I think that's everything, cya!


	7. A Battle of Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas battles Harry again!

I woke up the next morning to find that I was alone in the tent and Ellie wasn't there. I got changed into my trainer kit and released Torchic out of his Pokeball.

"Good morning Torchic! Here's some Sitrus Berry's!', I said, getting a few Sitrus Berry's out of my backpack and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Torchic began demolishing the Berry's and let out a cry after he was done with his meal.

"Alright hop on my shoulder and we'll go find Ellie."

Torchic hopped on my shoulder and I ran out of the tent into the open field. I looked around and saw her battling some trainer on the main route. I just watched their battle from a distance, not wanting to disturb their battle,

"Alright Ralts, use confusion!"

Ralts then used her psychic abilities to launch the other trainers Surskit to the ground.

"Surskit, get up!", the trainer shouted in desperation. The Surskit started to rise but then fell, fainted on the floor.

"Nice, Ralts! Good match, Katie"

"Thanks for the battle"

"No problem!"

"Nice battle!", I said to Ellie from behind her.

"Oh my god!", she said, falling on the floor, startled.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you!"

"It's fine...", Ellie said picking herself back up.

"So what were you doing out battling so early?"

"I decided to get some training for the first gym in while you were sleeping but since you're awake now, we can start moving towards the next city, you ready?"

"Yeah I think I have everything, we just need to pack up the tent, then we can go."

"Ok then let's do it."

We quickly disassembled the tent and threw the parts into my backpack. We then continued down Route 102 until we eventually reached Petalburg City. We stepped into the city and I asked Ellie,

"So what do you want to do here?"

"I want to heal up our Pokemon then challenge the Gym."

"Same for me! Well, let's go heal up our Pokemon then challenge the Gym!"

Ellie took a sigh and said,

"Ok... let's go."

I put Torchic back in his Pokeball and we went over to the gigantic Pokemon Center in the middle of the city centre and approached Nurse Joy,

'Hi I would like to heal my Pokemon please!", I said handing her 4 Pokeballs.

"I would like to heal my Pokemon as well please", Ellie said handing Nurse Joy 2 Pokeballs.

"Certainly! Please sit in the waiting room while your Pokemon. It should take 20 minutes or so so please be patient!", Nurse Joy said taking our Pokeballs into the back room. We walked over to the waiting room and found only one other person in the room. It was Harry! He was playing games on his phone but despite that I still approached him and said,

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for my Pokemon to heal up. And I see you're with Ellie, hey!"

"Oh, h-hi."

"Yeah, we bumped into each other and made our way up Route 102 together to come here and challenge the gym. Is that what you're going to do?", I said.

"Yeah, after my Pokemon were healed I was planning to fight the gym, hey as a warmup we can have a battle! Each side has two Pokemon!"

"Sounds good!"

Then at that very moment, Nurse Joy came through the door with our Pokeballs.

"Alright here you go!"

"Thank you!", I said.

Then Harry jumped in and said,

"Hey me and Lucas here want a battle, can we use the training ground at the back of the Pokemon Center?"

"Sure just don't do any damage to anything over than the court!"

"Ok then we won't!"

We exited the Pokemon Center through the back doors and onto the training ground. It was a quite worn place with burn marks from all the battle's that had raged. Ellie had said that she would take referee and call the shots,

"Ok, this is a single battle where each participant can choose two Pokemon to battle with. Harry choose your first Pokemon!

Harry then threw out his first Pokemon,

"Lotad, I choose you!", he said, throwing the Pokeball up in the air and releasing a Lotad.

"Lotad, huh",I said, pulling my phone out and scanning the Lotad.

_Lotad, The Water Pokemon._

_Lotad lives in ponds and lakes, however it occasionally goes on land in search of clean water._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer_

_Type:_

_Water and Grass_

_Moveset:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_"_ It's Water and Grass huh..., I choose you, Poochyena!"

Poochyena popped out of the Pokeball and growled at Lotad.

"Alright, let's start the battle, Poochyena, Bite!"

Poochyena began charging at Lotad, teeth bared.

"Blow it away with Water Gun!"

"Dodge, Poochyena!"

Lotad released a stream of water from it's mouth as Poochyena moved to the side of the stream.

"Keep on going Poochyena!

Poochyena was close to Lotad when Harry called,

"Use Astonish!"

Lotad hit Poochyena right on the head and caused Poochyena to fly back and flinch.

"Oh no!"

"Alright, Water Gun!"

Poochyena was hit by a direct Water Gun and sent to the ground.

"Poochyena, are you alright?"

Poochyena slowly rose back up and got on it's feet.

"Nice Poochyena. Again run at Lotad!"

"Water Gun again Lotad!"

"Dodge it and get closer!"

Poochyena was getting closer to Lotad.

"Alright, now run a circle around Lotad while using Sand Attack!"

"Water Gun!"

Poochyena was now running around Lotad generating sand while Lotad tried to blow Poochyena away with Water Gun to no avail. After Poochyena filled the circle it was now in a sand shield for Poochyena and couldn't see anything on the outside.

"Ok now, Poochyena, go in for a Bite!"

Poochyena jumped through the sand and grabbed Lotad with it's jaw. Lotad cried out in pain and Harry yelled,

"Lotad! Try and shake off Poochyena!"

Lotad shaked it's body, trying to get Poochyena off to no avail.

"Don't let go Poochyena!"

"I've got it! Lotad, Water Gun"

Lotad let out a Water Gun and sent Poochyena flying, crying the whole way.

"Poochyena, are you ok?"

Poochyena tried to rise again but failed to be steady and fell back to the floor.

Ellie approached Poochyena and called,

"Poochyena is unable to battle! Lotad wins!"

"Alright, Lotad, good going!"

I returned Poochyena to it's Pokeball and said,

"You did great, Poochyena! Take a good rest! Alright, Torchic, I choose you!"

Torchic let out a cry and got into it's battle position.

"Torchic, Ember!"

Torchic released fire from his mouth straight at Lotad.

"Lotad, Water Gun!"

Lotad spat a stream of water at the fire and created a smoke screen across the battlefield. Unknown to Harry however Torchic was running to the side of Lotad.

"Alright Torchic, Ember!", I called to Torchic as it spat some flames from the side of the battlefield. Harry noticed this at the last second and yelled,

"Watch out!"

But it was too late and Lotad was hit by Ember and rag dolled on the floor. Ellie walked over and declared,

"Lotad is unable to battle! Torchic wins!"

"Nice job, Torchic!"

Harry returned Lotad and whispered something to it before saying,

"Ok, time to finish the job, Treeko I choose you!"

Treeko let out it's cry and locked eyes with Torchic and stared at each other.

"Let's go Torchic, use Ember!"

Torchic spat flames at Treeko and Harry called to Treeko,

"Dodge and go in for a Quick Attack!"

"Counter with Scratch!"

The two attack's collided and sent wind echoing all around.

"Go in for a Scratch, Torchic!"

Torchic was approaching Treeko when Harry called,

"Ok now, grab Torchic!"

Treeko grabbed Torchic by the leg as Harry called,

"Perfect now use Absorb!"

Treeko began sucking Torchic's energy. Torchic was crying out when I said,

"Torchic try to break free!"

Torchic struggled but Treeko's grip was too strong. The absorbing continued for 5 more seconds until I called out,

"Torchic, try and use an Ember!"

Torchic spat some flames at Treeko which caused Treeko to stumble and let go of Torchic's leg.

"Torchic, are you ok?"

"Treeko, please get up..."

Both Pokemon got up and with a new strength. Torchic was more fired up than usual and Treeko had a determination not seen before.

"Let's keep the heat up, Ember now!"

Ember got flung at Treeko with a speed and strength unlike before.

"Dodge it!"

Treeko had an increase in speed at the dodge as well.

"Alright Quick Attack!"

Treeko approached with a blinding speed.

"Dodge it then Scratch, Torchic!"

Torchic swiftly avoided the Quick Attack and went in for a Scratch.

"Pound, now!" The two attacks collided and sent shockwaves through the arena.

"Alright Torchic jump in the air!"

"Follow him, Treeko!"

They were in the air when I called,

"Scratch, now!"

"Pound!"

They were both locked in combat. I shouted,

"Don't let go, keep pushing!"

"Don't give up, Treeko!"

They were both still locked in combat until Torchic was starting to overpower Treeko and pushing him to the ground.

"Keep going, Torchic!"

Torchic then pushed Treeko straight into the ground and both lay in a crater, barely standing, panting and staring at each other before Treeko fell down on the ground, Torchic falling down 2 seconds later.

Ellie stepped in the middle of the battlefield and called,

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, however Harry's Treeko fainted first so the winner is Lucas!!!"

I ran out to the middle of the battlefield and picked up Torchic. Then Harry did the same grabbing Treeko,

"Torchic, you did amazing, take a rest,"

Torchic regained a bit of consciousness before fainting again from exhaustion. I then sucked Torchic back into it's Pokeball and approached Harry.

"Hey, that was a great battle!"

"Yeah, thanks that got my blood pumping and was good training for the Gym tomorrow!"

"So you're planning on challenging the Gym tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Harry smiled,

"I guess I will!"

"Well let's go back into the Pokemon Center and heal up our Pokemon!"

We all walked back into the Pokemon Center, we got inside and approached Nurse Joy who said,

"Welcome back! Did you enjoy the battle?"

"Yeah it was great, we just need these Pokemon healing", I said handing her four Pokeballs.

"Ok then, do you want to stay the night since it's getting dark and pick up your Pokemon in the morning?"

"Yes please that would be great."

"Ok then just go upstairs and pick a room that isn't locked."

"Ok thank you!", we all said making our way upstairs. I approached Ellie and said,

"Hey thanks for refereeing that battle!"

"No problem. That battle was amazing, I'm glad I got to watch it!"

"Well",I said, selecting a room,"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Cya!", Harry said.

"Bye!", Ellie responded.

I entered the room and got changed into my pyjamas as usual. I sent my mom a text goodnight and went to sleep, wondering how my gym challenge would go tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow to see more content. If you didn't enjoy tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way)! Ok everyone, I'll see you later, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas watches a Pokemon match at the local gym.

I woke up in the morning, got changed and went downstairs into the main area of the Pokemon Center. Once down there, I found Ellie sitting in the waiting room, on her new Rotom Phone. I walked over and spoke,

"Hey!"

Ellie was caught a bit off guard,

"H-Hi!"

"Where's Harry?"

"He went to challenge the gym two minutes ago."

"Oh, then if we go now we'll be able to catch up to him."

"Ok, let's go."

We ran over to the gym and went up to the receptionist.

"Hey, I want to watch the gym match!"

"Ok, so do you know who is battling?"

"Yeah, I do! It's Harry vs The Gym Leader, Seijo!"

"Perfect, well the tickets will be 600 Pokedollars for both of you!"

I scrummaged around my bag and found my wallet. I took out 600 Pokedollars and handed the money to the receptionist.

"Alright, here are your tickets!", he said, handing us two tickets.

We entered into the arena and looked down at Harry entering into the arena with the Seijo doing the same. He was a slim young man with brown hair. I released Torchic and he watched the Pokemon with intense eyes. The referee called out,

"Each Trainer may use two Pokemon. Use of items is prohibited! Is everyone ready?"

Harry stared down the Seijo and Seijo did the same.

"Okay, then the gym leader may choose their first Pokemon!"

Seijo grabbed a Pokeball from his side pockets and said,

"I choose you, Zigzagoon!"

Zigzagoon popped out of the Pokeball and let out a cry.

"Treeko, Go!"

Treeko was released and got into a defensive position.

"Battle begin!"

"Zigzagoon, Tackle!"

Zigzagoon moved with a very quick agility towards Treeko.

"Block it!"

Treeko put it's hands up as Zigzagoon went in for an attack. Treeko managed to keep it's guard up and knock Zigzagoon back.

"Time for an attack of our own Treeko, Pound!"

Treeko began readying a Pound and Seijo replied quickly,

"Dodge it!"

Zigzagoon dodged under Treeko's Pound to Treeko and Harry's surprise.

"Alright fling Treeko!"

Zigzagoon went under Treeko and with it's head, Treeko was thrown across the arena.

"Treeko, are you okay?"

Treeko got up and his power kicked into a new gear.

"Alright, Quick Attack!"

Treeko leapt into action, causing a direct hit with Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, Tackle!"

Zigzagoon began pursuing Treeko with it's teeth bare. Zigzagoon was near Treeko when Harry called out,

"Alright, dodge underneath Zigzagoon!"

Treeko duckade under Zigzagoon's attack to Seijo's surprise.

"Grab Zigzagoon's Tail!"

Treeko grabbed Zigzagoon's tail and Zigzagoon cried out,

"Slam it onto the ground!"

Treeko used it's strength to throw Zigzagoon on the ground, leaving it open.

"Pound!"

Treeko then delivered a backhand to Zigzagoon, leaving it fainted.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle! Treeko is the winner!"

"Alright Treeko!"

Zigzagoon was returned to the Pokeball and Seijo said,

"Nice battling but the match will end here. Go Zangoose!"

Zangoose let out a cry that echoed through the arena.

"Treeko return!"

Treeko ran back to the sidelines.

"Lotad, go!"

Lotad was released and got ready for battle.

"Lotad, Water Gun!"

Lotad spewed a stream of water at Zangoose with a quick speed.

"Retaliate now."

Zangoose moved forward quickly and hit Lotad point blank through the Water Gun, sending Lotad flying into the wall. The Arena was stunned by Zangoose's strength.

"Lotad is unable to battle! Zangoose wins!"

"What is that strength?", I thought.

Lotad was returned to the Pokeball and Treeko was sent out,

"Zangoose, go for a Slash!"

Zangoose moved forward towards Treeko with a quick speed.

"Dodge and keep dodging"

Treeko dodged the first Slash.

"Don't give up Zangoose, keep Slashing!"

Zangoose didn't stop attacking but Treeko was still dodging. I was worried for Harry after seeing Zangoose's strength but he kept his cool despite Zangoose's aggressive attack's. After 7 Slashes, Harry finally called,

"Pound now!"

Treeko's Pound collided with Zangoose's Slash and they stayed locked in combat.

"Dodge to the side, Treeko!"

Treeko sidestepped and Zangoose lost it's balance and fell forward,

"Pound!"

Treeko sent Zangoose to the floor.

"Now get on Zangoose!"

Treeko jumped on top of Zangoose and held Zangoose to the floor.

"Slash!"

"Duck under!"

Zangoose tried to attack Treeko but Treeko's agility was too much.

"Pound now!"

Treeko hit Zangoose with an attack to the head, leaving it fainted.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, therefore Harry is the winner!"

The crowd erupted into applause and Harry punched the air. Seijo returned Zangoose into it's Pokeball and walked out into the centre of the gym battlefield to greet Harry. He shook his hand and handed him the Petalburg Gym Badge. Me and Ellie left the crowd and went into the reception to talk to Harry. Harry came out of the backdoor and I greeted him, saying,

"Hey congrats on your win!"

"Yeah, it sure got my blood pumping. So when are you going to challenge the gym?"

I thought for a second then grinned and said,

"Right Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon Unleashed! If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Ok everyone, have a great day, cya!


	9. My First Gym Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas battles the Petalburg Gym Leader, Seijo.

I walked out into the rocky arena and looked around. Everyone's eyes were locked on me but despite their glares I looked at my opposition with determination. The referee stepped in from the sidelines,

"Each Trainer may use two Pokemon. Use of items is prohibited! Is everyone ready?"

We both looked at each other with our hands on our Pokeballs, ready to throw.

"Ok then, Seijo you may choose your first Pokemon!"

He selected one of the Pokemon and threw it out saying,

"Taillow, I choose you!"

Taillow was released from the Pokeball and let out a screech that echoed throughout the arena.

"Torchic, time to battle."

Torchic leapt off of my shoulder and got itself ready for battle.

"Let's start, Taillow, Wing Attack!"

Taillow lifted itself off the ground and did a somersault in the air before heading directly towards Torchic.

"Ember!"

Torchic stood firmly and spat flames at Taillow but Taillow charged right through, only having a slight burn on her wings, and hit Torchic square in the chest, knocking Torchic to the floor. I yelled out,

"Torchic, are you alright?"

Torchic rose up from the floor and faced down Taillow.

"Alright, Ember!"

Torchic tried to hit Taillow but Taillow effortlessly dodged.

"Quick Attack!"

Taillow went in and I responded by saying,

"Dodge then Ember!"

Torchic dodged the Quick Attack and used Ember, the flames flying through the air and hitting Taillow, making it lose it's flight.

"Don't give up Taillow. Go in for a Wing Attack!"

Taillow flew directly at Torchic for a third time.

"Ember!"

"Dodge!"

Torchic used Ember again and Taillow jerked off to the side but couldn't control itself and was sent plummeting into the floor.

"Taillow is unable to battle! Torchic wins!"

"Alright Torchic!"

Taillow was returned into the Pokeball and Seijo selected another Pokeball.

"I choose you, Linoone!"

The Pokemon burst onto the field and I thought,

"I've never seen that Pokemon before!"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scanned the Linoone.

_Linoone, The Rushing Pokemon._

_It's fur is strong and supple. Shaving brushes make with shed Linoone hairs are highly prized._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_Type:_

_Normal_

_Moves:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_"Ok, Torchic return!"_

Torchic turned around to me and jumped back onto my shoulder. I patted him on the head and sent out my next Pokemon,

"Poochyena, let's go!"

Poochyena was released onto the battlefield and stared down Linoone.

"Linoone, Quick Attack!"

"Use Tackle to block the attack!"

The two attacks collided, both giving their all to come out on top but eventually Linoone over powered Poochyena, sending it backwards. He fell to the floor but eventually got up with a bit of difficulty.

"Linoone, Quick Attack!"

Linoone ran at a quick pace towards Poochyena.

"Dodge it!"

Just as Linoone closed in, Poochyena jumped over and just looked at Linoone.

"Don't slow down, Quick Attack!"

"Keep Dodging!"

Linoone kept approaching Poochyena and Poochyena just kept on dodging. One after the other, Quick Attack was dodged until I called out,

"Now Tackle!"

Poochyena collided with Linoone and they were equally matched this time. Seijo called out,

"Now drag your feet across the ground and use Sand Attack!"

Linoone quickly generated sand from the ground and threw it at Poochyena leaving it disoriented.

"Quick Attack!"

"Watch out, Poochyena!"

But it was too late and Poochyena was sent flying across the arena.

"Poochyena is unable to battle. Linoone wins!"

Linoone stood on it's back legs and smiled. The crowd cheered and was watching with intense eyes.

"Torchic, I need you. I know you can do this!", I said, smiling. Torchic listened to my words and was filled with determination. He ran out onto the field and got ready for battle.

"Linoone, Headbutt!"

"Ember!"

Torchic spat flames at Linoone but it kept on pushing through the flames and towards Torchic.

"Dodge!"

Linoone almost hit Torchic but Torchic dodged at the last second and went to the middle of the arena.

"Headbutt!"

"Scratch!"

The two Pokemon ran at each other an their attacks collided, sending gusts of wind throughout the arena. But eventually Linoone came out on top, knocking Torchic back but it didn't seem to faze him. In fact, it just got more fired up!

"Alright, let's show them your true power!"

Torchic smiled at Linoone as I called,

"Alright, Ember!"

Flames were propelled at Linoone with a quick agility and hit Linoone directly in the head. Seijo smiled and said,

"Ok, Quick Attack, let's go!"

Linoone was approaching Torchic at a fast pace but I called out,

"Scratch, let's go!"

Torchic jumped from rock to rock on the battle field before greeting Linoone and both attacks colliding. Their power was equally matched but something happened! Torchic let out a cry and it was surrounded with a strange blue aura. It was evolving! His arm's and leg's grew larger and it was now towering over Linoone. It simply looked down and delivers a kick sending Linoone flying to the other side of the arena. I took my phone out of my pocket and scanned the new evolution.

_Combusken, The Young Fowl Pokemon_

_Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks._

_Ability:_

_Blaze_

_Moves:_

_Scratch_

_Growl_

_Ember_

_Peck_

_A new move is available, Double Kick! Would you like Combusken to learn Double Kick?_

__It came up with a YES or NO button and I pressed YES.

_Which move would like to forget to make room for Double Kick?_

I selected Growl and looked back at the battle.

"Alright, Combusken, Double Kick!

Combusken ran over to Linoone, getting ready to deliver a devastating kick.

"Dodge!"

Linoone dodged the first kick but Combusken was quick and sent Linoone flying. Seijo called out to Linoone,

"Please get up!"

Linoone tried to rise but fell to the ground, fainted!

"Linoone is unable to battle. Combusken wins therefore the winner is Lucas!"

The crowd went wild and I ran into the centre of the arena, hugging Combusken.

"We did it! I knew you could do it!" Combusken let out a cry and hugged me _._ I looked behind Combusken and found Seijo walking over to me.

"Hey that was a great battle. Your bond with your Pokemon is something incredible!"

"Thanks, so when will I get my badge?"

"Tonight at the ceremony. It'll be at 8:00. I look forward to seeing you there!"

"Same!" I walked away from the battle, Combusken by my side. I came into the reception area to find Harry and Ellie waiting for me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, great battle!", Harry said with Treeko sitting on his shoulder.

"Agreed.", Ellie said.

"Are you going to challenge the gym Ellie?"

"No, I wanna get some training in before the battle!"

"Well then I'm going to the Pokemon Center to heal up my Pokemon. See ya tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon Unleashed! If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Ok everyone, have a great day, cya!


	10. An Unexpected Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas goes to get his gym badge. But things don't go according to plan.

I healed up my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and released Combusken Into the Pokemon Center,

He let out a soft cry and I then said,

"Alright. Nice job Combusken with the gym battle! Now...", I said, releasing my other Pokemon,"Who's hungry?!?"

All cried out in unison.

"Alright, just follow me to our room and I'll feed you there." 

We walked up to our makeshift room and I threw a berry at each of them and they all quickly devoured them. I was feeling good after that last battle and said,

"Hey, In celebration of me getting my first gym badge, you all get a Pokepuff!"

I pulled out a four pack of Pokepuffs I bought from the Pokemart and handed out one each. White for Wurmple, Black for Poochyena, Red for Combusken and Grey for Zigzagoon. They quickly ate the Pokepuff, enjoying its bold flavours. They had all finished their Pokepuffs and I set their Pokeballs on the floor. They all tapped the ball and were sucked back in. I picked them all up and said, 

"I'll release you if I need you guys."

I slipped them into my pocket and went downstairs. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was only 5:00, 3 hours before the ceremony. I decided to take advantage of this spare time and ran to Route 102 where I trained with all of my Pokemon. 

"Alright Poochyena, Tackle attack!"

Poochyena tackled a Seedot to the floor, leaving it fainted on the floor.

"Alright!"

Poochyena let out a victory cry and I checked the time.

8:00.

"Crap!", I said, quickly returning Poochyena into the Pokeball and beginning to sprint back into town. I went past The Pokemon Center and Pokemart then burst through the gym doors. The receptionist took notice and said,

"Hey, are you here for the ceremony?"

"Yes", I said, panting, "My name is Lucas."

The receptionist looked on the computer and said,

"Go on in!"

I went through the door and saw that Harry was on the stage, receiving his gym badge. I slid into the room awkwardly and saw Ellie standing at the side of the stage. I walked over and she said,

"Where were you?"

"I was training up my Pokemon since I thought I had plenty of spare time."

Harry left the stage and Seijo gestured me up to the stage. I stepped up the wooden stairs and onto the main stage,

"And our last recipient of the Petalburg Gym Badge tonight is Lucas here!", he exclaimed to all the people at the ceremony. He then reached into his Pocket and took a dumbbell shaped metal badge. He handed it out to me and said,

"As the leader of the Petalburg Gym, I hereby award you the-"

A loud rumble emanated from the floor and suddenly the floor from the gym exploded, revealing a massive drill with a giant, red R implanted on the side. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why? A man and a women stepped out of the top, dressed in black with the same R implanted on all of their clothing. The woman then said,

"Why hello there, everyone!",

Seijo then said,

"Team Rocket!"

I looked at the R a second time and finally remembered why it was familiar. I remembered watching a documentary about "Kanto's Most Infamous Criminals". But why were they here in Hoenn? They disbanded years ago! The man responded saying,

"Well you know us. That saves us any introductions. Now, everyone hand over their Pokemon!"

Harry took a stand in defiance,

"Like we'd ever give up our Pokemon!"

The woman then looked at Harry with a disgust then smiled,

"Say, Tom, why don't we crush this boy while we're at it!"

"Sounds good Lily!"

They threw out their Pokeballs, a Houndour popping out and a strange looking Rattata. I pulled out my phone and scanned both of them,

_Alolan Rattata, The Mouse Pokemon._

_When the sun goes down, it becomes active. It runs around town on a chase for good food for the boss of its nest—Raticate.  
_

_Ability:_

Only available for the trainer.

Type:

Dark and Normal

Moves: 

Only available for the trainer.

\--------------

_Houndour, The Dark Pokemon_

_Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.  
_

_Ability:_

_Only available for the trainer._

_Type:_

_Dark and Fire._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the trainer._

Harry sent out Lotad and I stood beside him,

"You're not taking our Pokemon!"

I sent out Combusken and Lily responded, saying,

"Well this will be interesting. Houndour, Flamethrower!"

Houndour began to release flames around the entire gym, setting the wooden structure on fire!

"Combusken, jump up and kick Houndour!" 

"Lotad, put out the flames!"

Combusken jumped up and attempted to kick Houndour but Rattata grabbed Combusken's hand with it's teeth and didn't let go. 

"Combusken, shake it off!"

"Keep holding on Rattata!", Tom said with an intensity. 

Rattata followed Tom's word and never let go. I began thinking of ways to get it off when I finally got it.

"Combusken, create an Ember then swallow it!"

Combusken did as it was told firing a weak Ember into the air then swallowing it. The temperature of Combusken soared and Rattata's teeth began to melt. It backed off, disorientated from the attack. I then called,

"Double Kick now!"

Combusken ran up and delivered two quick blows to Rattata's head, knocking it out.

"Ahhh! Rattata, return!", he said in a hurry. By the time Rattata fainted, Lotad had put out the flames and Houndour was exhausted. 

"Houndour, return!", Lily said, with a slight anger in her voice.

"Alright, we won!"

Lily then chuckled and said,

"No, you haven't."

Tom continued,

"You see, while we were battling, Poochyena grabbed all the Gym Leader's Pokeballs!", showing off a Poochyena with a bunch of Pokeballs in it's jaws.

Seijo ran into a back room and we then saw Ellie appear behind them on the drill. She then shouted,

"You won't get away with this!"

She then punched Tom in the back of the head, quickly knocking him out. Lily then shouted,

"You little brat!"

They began having a fistfight on the drill, landing one punch after the other. Eventually Ellie lost her balance and fell over. Lily grabbed her by the arms and said,

"Be gone!"

She threw her off the side of the drill and she was fast approaching the ground! I ran over to try and help her but Ralts with her Psychic powers, managed to break her fall. Lily then shouted,

"Watch out, this is only the start, soon we'll take over the entire of Hoenn!" 

She dived into the drill and sped away through the tunnel they drilled. We all stood there, just looking at each other. Seijo ran into the room and said,

"They took them all, all my Pokemon..."

We were stunned and he fell onto the floor. I returned Combusken to his Pokeball and said,

"Did you have any on you while you were giving out the badges?"

He reached into his pocket slowly and threw out two Pokemon, tears in his eyes. His Tailow and Linoone. They let out a cry, then looked at their trainer and began to close in on him. 

"You won't be seeing, your brothers or sisters for a long time."

He then grabbed them and hugged them so tight,

"I-I'm so sorry"

I came over and said,

"Hey, maybe they will be caught by the police!"

"It won't happen."

He came over and slapped the badge onto my hand,

"Here's your badge."

I looked at him and said,

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. All I know is I can't be a gym leader anymore because of my Pokemon being gone."

I thought and said,

"Hey, well why don't along with me and Ellie?"

He looked at me and said,

"Really?"

"Well yeah, we could use someone to help us out on our journey and we could help you try and track down your lost Pokemon!"

Ellie walked over and said,

"Yeah you could come along with us!"

He got up, brushed the tears off of his face and said,

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Alright! We'll go to the Pokemon Center first and heal up our Pokemon, then head out!"

"Wait, what will we do about this giant hole and all the damage?"

The people around us apart from Harry said,

"We'll clean it up for you."

He smiled and bowed, saying,

"Thank you so much!"

Me, Harry, Ellie and Seijo then left for The Pokemon Center, healing up our Pokemon, then getting a room each at The Pokemon Center. I text my mom an image of my first image,

_Check out what I got!_

_Oh my Arceus , is that yours?_

_Yup, just got it from the Petalburg Gym!_

_Congratulations! Well I wanna go to bed right now and you_ _should too, love you xx_

_Love you too!_

I set my phone down and went to sleep, happy to have made a new friend and gotten my first gym badge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon! If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Alright everyone, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!


	11. Route 104!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, Ellie and his new companion, Seijo, journey to Rustboro City.

I woke up with the sound of my alarm ringing out of my phone. Me, Ellie and Seijo all set it last night so we'd all be able to wake up at the same time. I got changed out of my Pyjamas and flung on my trainer kit and exited my room, ready for the day ahead. I ran down the stairs into the main part of the Pokemon Center and sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the others. Ellie was the first to come down, smiling at me and sitting down next to me. Seijo was the last to come out, rushing down the stairs. I ask him,

"You ready to set out?"

He nodded and we exited the Pokemon Center, being cloaked in the Hoenn sun. I looked at Seijo and Ellie and remembered that Ellie was going to challenge the gym! I said to Ellie,

"Hey weren't you going to challenge the gym today?"

She looked at me and her eyes expanded.

"I completely forgot! With all the drama last night it slipped over my head!"

Seijo looked at her and he thought for a second before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a Petalburg Gym badge.

"This is a spare one I always kept at all times, I think you deserve to have it."

He extended his hand towards Ellie and she hesitated.

"Do you think I really deserve this badge? I haven't even beat you in a battle."

"You showed tremendous courage attacking Team Rocket and trying to stop them from getting away. You are more than deserving of this badge."

She looked at him and he nodded, smiling at her. She took the badge and revealed a long glass case. She opened it up and inserted the badge into the matching slot. She closed the case and said,

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Then let's go!", I said, bursting into a sprint. Ellie followed close behind me, being faster than I expected amd Seijo just managed to keep up with Ellie, taking in deep breaths. We exited the Petalburg City grounds and ran past a sign saying,

_Route 104_

_< — Petalburg City —> Petalburg Woods._

I ran along the mud dirt path, feeling the wind blow against my body but still kept on going. I was still running when suddenly I tripped over something. I fell to the ground and saw that it was a small blue Pokemon that tripped me up. It had a very timid face and was unsure of what to do. I then scanned it with the Pokédex app,

_Marill, The Aqua Mouse Pokemon._

_The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in water._

_Type:_

_Water and Fairy_

_Ability:_

_Thick Fat_

_Moves:_

_Tackle._

_Water Gun._

_Tail Whip._

Ellie caught up to me amd saw me on the ground,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just tripped over this Marill."

She looked down and gasped,

"Oh my Arceus!"

She fell to the ground and began brushing Marill's fur, saying,

"You are so cute!"

The Marill was just standing there, an uncomfortable look on its face. It finally couldn't take it and ran away into a bush, crying. It disappeared out of sight and Ellie and tried to reach out but recoiled at the last second. She sighed and said,

"I made it feel uncomfortable. I was too overbearing on Marill."

I then said,

"Hey, you might find another one or it might even come back!"

She looked at me and put up a faint smile, saying,

"Yeah, maybe it will."

We carried on with our journey, battling the occasional trainer on the way. But then an interesting challenger came up. He walked up to us while we were walking up the Route and said to Seijo,

"Hey would you happen to be the Petalburg Gym leader?"

He looked at the young kid and said,

"Yeah, I'm the gym leader, why?"

"I was wondering if I could have a battle for the badge?"

"Unfortunately I don't have any badges on me right now, but we can still have a battle!"

The boy looked disappointed but still said,

"Yeah sure."

They walked off the mud path and into a large open glass plain. Me and Ellie both acted as a referee and I called out,

"Each trainer may use 1 Pokemon! Items cannot be used! Is everyone ready?"

The boy nodded and Seijo put a thumbs up.

"Alright then, choose your Pokemon!"

Seijo went first, saying,

"Linoone, go!"

The kid then responded, saying

"Wingull, go!"

The two Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs and stared at each other.

"Battle begin!"

"Linoone, Quick Attack!"

Linoone started a quick run towards Wingull, charging head first into the fight.

"Wingull, Water Gun!"

Wingull spat a stream of water towards but Linoone sidestepped each of the streams and kept going. The kid then said,

"Dodge the attack by flying!"

Wingull ascended to the skies, dodging Linoone's Quick Attack.

"Water Gun!"

Wingull created another stream of water, this time hitting Linoone in the head.

"Go in for a Wing Attack now, Wingull!"

Wingull went in for another attack but Linoone got up quickly and Seijo yelled out,

"Quick Attack!"

Linoone began running towards Wingull and they met in the middle of the plains, both their attacks colliding. Shockwaves were sent across the plains. They were equally matched in power. The kid yelled out,

"Okay Wingull, fly upwards!"

Wingull tried to fly upwards but was stopped by Linoone's Quick Attack. Wingull was sent across the plains but still got up and flew up into the sky.

"Water Gun!"

Wingull used Water Gun but Linoone dodged effortlessly. Seijo called out,

"Use Swift!"

Linoone stood his ground and yellow stars flew out of his body and began to chase Wingull.

"Dodge them,Wingull!"

Wingull tried to dodge the stars but they just kept chasing her no matter what. She flew up but they still followed. She dived to the ground but they still followed. The kid then called out,   
  
"Um, Wing Attack and knock away the stars!", the kid said uncertainly.

Wingull turned around and knocked away most of the stars but 2 came up behind and attacked Wingull's wings. Wingull began losing altitude at a rapid rate.

"Wingull, steady yourself!"

"Don't let it, Linoone. Swift!"

Linoone let out another wave of stars but they didn't get there in time. Wingull has steadied herself and knocked away all the stars with a Wing Attack and began diving in on Linoone.

"Linoone, dodge!"

Linoone dodged the dive but Wingull kept chasing him, charging up a Wing Attack.

"Linoone, keep dodging with Quick Attack!"

Linoone began dodging all the Wing Attacks at a rapid speed. Wingull kept going despite not succeeding in attacking Linoone. Eventually Seijo called out to Linoone,

"Alright, jump on Wingull!"

Linoone quickly jumped on Wingull and the kid panicked,

"Wingull, fly upwards!"

Wingull flew straight up, in an attempt to lose Linoone. But this caused Linoone to just cling on even more. Wingull cried out in pain but still kept flying.

"Swift now, let's go!"

Linoone let off yellow stars from its body but the kid then got an idea,

"Wingull stay there and make Linoone take the Swift!"

Wingull stayed in the air and just as the stars were about to hit Wingull, used Linoone as a shield. Linoone let out a cry and clung onto Wingull even harder. They both began to lose altitude, Wingull just couldn't deal with the weight of Linoone.

"Hang in there Linoone!"

"Try to get him off Wingull!"

Wingull tried to shake off Linoone but to no avail. They flew directly into the ground and no other noise came from anyone. Me and Ellie ran over and found a crater with both Wingull and Linoone fainted. I yelled out,

"Both Pokemon are fainted. The match ends in a draw!"

The kid ran over and grabbed Wingull.

"You did great. Thank you."

The kid returned Wingull to its Pokeball and Seijo returned Linoone to its Pokeball. He walked over to the kid and shook his hand.

"I would give you a badge but again I don't have one to give. Regardless, that was a great match. You'll be a great Pokemon Trainer someday."

"Thank you. Well I better get to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro. Bye!"

He ran off with Wingull in hand. We then walked back off the plains and across the mud path. 2 minutes passed and we still didn't seem to be going anywhere so I asked Seijo,

"Where are we even going, we just seem to be wandering around this Route."

"We should soon go through Petalburg Woods, where there will be new Pokemon and its a direct route to the next gym in Rustboro!"

The mention of a new gym filled me with DETERMINATION (sorry) and I was motivated to continue going up the Route. Not only for the gym, but maybe a new Pokemon I could meet and capture. 5 minutes later and we come across a mass of deep brown trees with a path in a clearing.

"Is this Petalburg Woods?", I asked Seijo.

"Yeah it should be!"

He walked into the woods with Ellie following behind. I heard a rustling of leaves behind me. I turned around but found no person or Pokemon there. I figured it was just the wind and shrugged it off as nothing. I ran into the forest catching up with Seijo and Ellie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon! If you did not enjoy then tell me why in the comments! (In a constructive way.) Ok everyone, I'll cya in the next chapter! Bye!


	12. Petalburg Woods!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, Ellie and Seijo enter Petalburg Woods and find a lost Pokemon...

I caught up with Ellie and Shoji and continued our trek towards Rustboro. We found out that the forest was a lot more closed off than I expected, with lots of dark, mossy trees blocking any sort of shortcuts. We did have two paths to go across, a mostly barren path with very few Pokemon or a route filled with overgrown tall grass which meant lots of Pokemon. Seijo asked us,

"Ok, does anyone wanna do anything in Petalburg Woods before we challenge the gym?"

I was the first to give my input,

"I wanna battle some more trainers to increase the strength of my Pokemon."

"I want to catch a third Pokemon for my team.", Ellie said meekly. 

"Then should we go through the tall grass? There will be lots of trainers to battle and you could look for a third member of your party Ellie." 

I was satisfied and said,

"Sound good Ellie?"

She responded in a shy voice,

"Yeah, sounds good."

I thought there was something wrong with her, she seemed even more shy than usual. She wasn't the most social person normally but she seemed just off today. I shrugged it off as nothing though, thinking if there was something wrong she'd tell me in due time. So we began walking through the plains of tall grass, looking for any sort of life other than us. It seemed surprisingly empty for being a forest in direct route between two gym cities. We just assumed that the Pokemon were just asleep and would soon wake up. But we carried on and 5 minutes later, still no people or Pokemon. I was beginning to feel down, usually I got to see a new Pokemon or fight a new battle but nothing appeared. That is until...

I was walking when suddenly I tripped over something in the tall grass. I fell straight into the tall grass and Seijo, being in front of me, immediately stopped and helped me up. Any pain from the fall however was filled with excitement from potentially meeting a new Pokemon! 

"Are you okay?", Seijo said, a slight worry in his voice.

"Yes, but just be quiet, I think there is a Pokemon.", I whispered. I crouched down and began inspecting the tall grass, trying to reveal what tripped me up. I heard a slight rustling sound to my right and immediately turned my attention to it. It had to be a Pokemon! I continued my search until I finally saw it! It was a strange looking mushroom with a grey colour scheme, green spots and a tiny little body. It looked terrified and lost and it just stared at me. I wasn't sure what to do so I just smiled at it. But this didn't help. It began crying and ran up to me, putting it's head against my leg. I was even more unsure of what to do now that I had to deal with a crying Pokemon who I didn't even know existed. I asked Seijo,

"What should I do?"

Seijo looked a bit uncertain and said,

"Try picking it up?"

I decided to take his advice and scooped it up with both hands. It stopped crying almost immediately, taking comfort in my arms. I asked Ellie,

"Can you scan it with your Pokedex?"

Ellie quickly acted and took out her phone, scanning the new Pokemon.

_Shroomish, The Mushroom Pokemon._

_If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt._

_Type:_

_Grass._

_Ability:_

_Poison Heal._

_Moves:_

_Tackle._

_Absorb._

_Stun Spore._

She thought that there was nothing that could be used to see what was upsetting Shroomish but found a small button at the bottom of the page labeled...

_Extra Information:_

_Level:_

_7_

_Habitat:_

_Damp places like forests or abandoned homes, usually in groups of Shroomish._

Ellie found the key info and said,

"Hey, I think it must have been separated from it's family. It says here that they usually live in groups."

I looked down at the Shroomish and said,

"Don't worry little guy, we'll help you find your family!"

Shroomish let out a soft cry and smiled. I let it down and found a Pokeball in my bag. I lightly tapped Shroomish on the head and it was sucked in. 

1...

2...

3...

CAUGHT!

I whispered into the Pokeball,

"I'll let you out when we're out of this area."

I shrunk the Pokeball and put it snugly in my pocket. 

"It should be safe there.", I thought, carrying on through the overgrown path, eventually coming across our first trainer. I greeted him and asked,

"Hey, could we have a battle?"

He looked a bit uncertain,

"I only really came up here to look for a new Pokemon. But since I've already caught a new Pokemon, a battle could help know it's skill!"

"Ok then, let's do this!"

He sent out his Pokemon, a spiky looking white ball. It had a strange design but I still scanned it,

_Silcoon, The Cacoon Pokemon_

_Silcoon was thought to endure hunger and not consume anything before its evolution. However, it is now thought that this Pokémon slakes its thirst by drinking rainwater that collects on its silk.  
_

_Type:_

_Bug._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

It looked like a Pokemon that could do some damage with all the spikes so I was excited for the match. I figured I had been relying on Combusken a bit too much and decided to go with my second strongest Pokemon.

"Let's go, Poochyena!"

Poochyena popped out and growled at the Silcoon. I then said,

"I'll let you take the first move."

The kid looked down at it's Pokedex and scanned his Pokemon, not having done so before. Then commanded a move, 

"Alright, Silcoon, use Harden!"

Silcoon's body suddenly overflowed with a blue wave then the blue wave washed away, revealing a much tougher and sharper Silicoon. I then responded,

"Ok then, Poochyena, Tackle!"

Poochyena ran over to Silcoon and rammed directly into Silcoon's face, knocking it back a bit

"Silcoon, another Harden!"

I thought it was strange that he'd use another Harden instead of an attacking move. I figured he must just be trying out Silcoon's moves just to make sure he knew what he was doing with the moves.

"Ok, another Tackle Poochyena!"

Poochyena went in for another Tackle but this time, Silcoon stood it's ground and repelled the attack.

"Ok go for another Harden!"

Silcoon hardened yet again and I was really wondering what his plan was. I shouted over to him,

"Hey, is Harden your only move or something?"

The trainer looked down at his phone and said,

"Yup."

"Oh my Arceus" ,I thought, "If I had just used Combusken this match would've been over in two seconds. Well if he's going to play the stalling game then so are we!"

"Poochyena, Howl!"

Poochyena let out a howl that echoed throughout the entire forest. The same blue wave washed over him and his strength increased his jaws and claws becoming sharper.

"Another Harden!"

"Roar at it, Poochyena!"

We continued buffing up our Pokemon, him being incapable of using anything but Harden and me not being able to use Tackle on Silcoon due to it being as hard as a rock. But then something strange happened,

"Silcoon, Harden!"

Silcoon hardened once more but the blue wave disappeared into mist before it could fully wrap around Silcoon. I used Roar as well and found that the same thing happened.

"Maybe they're both at their max Attack and Defense boost?", I thought, never having dealt with a situation like this one,"Only one way to find out!"

"Poochyena, Tackle!"

Poochyena rushed forward and the same result happened as the first time Poochyena attacked, Silcoon was slightly knocked back but Poochyena was fine!

"Ok then, Bite Poochyena!"

"Try and Harden, Silcoon!"

Silcoon tried to harden bit to no avail. Poochyena grabbed one of the spikes on it's body by the teeth and I said,

"Alright, now spin it round!"

Poochyena began spinning it around in the air at a rapid speed. When it was at it's max speed, I shouted,

"Now throw it!"

Poochyena let go of Silcoon and it flew into a tree, fainting from the impact. The trainer ran over to his Pokemon and returned it to it's Pokeball. I returned Poochyena to it's Pokeball and said,

"Hey, I think you should train up Silcoon so it has some attacking moves."

The trainer responded, 

"I will, and I hope to battle you again when you're even more powerful."

"Me too."

And we continued on our path trying to find some more trainers to fight. But after finding no other Pokemon or Trainers, we decide to set up camp in a wide open plain in the forest since it was getting dark outside. We set down our tents and started a little fire, using whatever sticks we found lying about to keep it going. When we were confident it would stay lit, we decide to just sit down and take a break. Seijo was organising something in the tent, Ellie was just lying down, probably stuck in a daydream, and I was lying down, looking at the stars. 

I always loved watching stars, they were always so pretty to look at, especially when there weren't any clouds and you could get a clear view of them. I also thought that Shroomish might want to see the stars and I just wanted to make the most of him before he went back to his family. So I released him from his Pokeball, he looked worried at first but as soon as he saw me, his look of worry washed away. He ran towards me and sat along side me. I picked him up and held him up to the sky, hoping that he could see the stars clearly. He had a look of wonder in his eyes from all the different stars, making me smile. He clearly wasn't very familiar with the outside world, living in the tall grass and underground, never getting a clear look up at the skies. I looked to the side of the tents and saw that Ellie seemed down, throwing a Pokeball up into the air and catching it over and over again. I got up and walked towards Ellie, 

"Still feeling down over that Marill?"

She sighed and said,

"Yes..."

I knew that she really wanted that Marill but it was getting a bit to the point of ridiculousness. So I calmly said,

"Look I know you wanted that Marill, but you can't really do anything about it now. If that Marill did want to be part of your team it would've followed us and made an appearance but it hasn't. There are still plenty of Pokemon you can catch in this forest."

Ellie looked at me and said,

"Yeah..., Y-Yeah!"

She suddenly had a burst of energy that I was not expecting at all from a girl like Ellie.

"There are still plenty of Pokemon to catch! I'd want that Marill but I shouldn't get so down about not catching it!"

"That's the spirit!"

"In fact, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, Lucas!"

I was surprised by this abrupt challenge but didn't want to say no to a battle.

"I accept!" 

We both entered Seijo's tent and he asked,

"What do you need?"

"We need a referee!", I said, excited by the prospect of a match.

"What for?"

"Me and Lucas are going to have a battle!"

Seijo was a bit taken back by this idea of a battle and didn't think it was safe this late into the night but didn't want to disappoint us by saying no so said,

"Alright, just give me two seconds."

"Yes!", we both said, returning back outside and taking positions in the open space. Seijo came out of the tent and took position at the side of the match. 

"Alright, both Trainers may use two Pokemon total! Items are not allowed! Now Lucas, choose your first Pokemon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon content! If you did not enjoy then tell me why in the comments! (in a constructive way). Ok everyone that's all I have to say, see you in the next chapter, bye!


	13. Lucas VS Ellie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Ellie have a friendly battle against each other.

I heard Seijo's words and looked down at Shroomish,

"I want to give you a battle that you won't forget. Let's kick this off with my most powerful, Combusken, go!"

I threw Combusken out onto the field and he let out a cry, that echoed throughout the forest. Shroomish leapt behind my legs but I noticed and bent down to pat his head, calming him down and he joined my side again. Ellie selected one of her Pokeballs and said,

"Alright then, Mudkip, I'm counting on you!"

Mudkip was released from it's Pokeball and looked up at Combusken. It ran back to Ellie's side, scared of the monster it saw before it. Ellie bent down and said,

"Don't be scared. It won't be as scary when you begin fighting it!"

Mudkip reluctantly walked back out and took its battle stance.

"Battle begin!", Seijo called out and the match had officially begun. 

"Combusken, start this match off with an Ember!"

Combusken moved it's neck backwards then it was flung forward by the force of the Ember. Ellie responded quickly,

"Water Gun now!"

Mudkip released a stream of water and reduced the Ember to Ash (pun fully intended btw). 

"Time to deliver an attack of our own, Mudkip, Rock Throw!"

Mudkip opened up it's mouth again and sent two giant rocks at Combusken.

"Double Kick the rocks!"

Combusken responded quickly to my words, splitting them both in half and off to the side of the plains. 

"Alright, go in for a close range attack!"

Combusken began running at Mudkip at full speed, Mudkip standing and awaiting orders from Ellie.

"Now Water Gun!"

Mudkip shot another line of water at Combusken but I was quick in my response.

"Dodge by jumping up into the air!" 

Combusken followed my order and jumped right into the air and over the Water Gun. 

"Double Kick now!"

Combusken began rushing at Mudkip, foot aimed directly at Mudkip.

"Dodge it quickly!"

Mudkip dodged the Double Kick at the last second and Combusken created a crack in the grass but didn't stop with the single kick, but came around with another kick from the side. Mudkip saw this however and dodged again.

"Water Gun again!"

This time Mudkip sent a full blast at Combusken, unable to dodge due to the power taken to deliver two high powered kicks. Combusken took the full hit but brushed the water off its fur and I yelled out,

"Don't let up, Ember!"

"Jump, Mudkip!"

Combusken sent set of cinders at Mudkip but it dodged yet again. But this time would be different,

"Ember while it's in the air!"

Combusken sent another Ember at Mudkip and this time it landed, knocking Mudkip to the ground.

"Mudkip, you okay?", Ellie yelled out into the smoke. 

Mudkip emerged from the smoke, still ready to battle again. 

"Alright, another Rock Blast and don't stop blasting them!"

Mudkip braced itself and opened it's mouth up and began spewing out rocks like a mortar, each aimed at Combusken.

"Run to Mudkip!"

Combusken began running through the plains, dodging every giant rock and even destroying one for extra style points. 

"Ok stop firing and whatever Combusken throws at you start dodging!"

Mudkip readied itself for Combusken's arrival and when it did come, I shouted out,

"Now Double Kick and don't stop!" 

Combusken followed my orders and began sending kicks Mudkip's way, each kick being blazing fast in speed and powerful in strength. But it didn't matter how powerful those kicks, Mudkip was dodging every single one of them. Combusken kept on going with the kicks but every time Mudkip just dodged. It kept on going until Combusken smashed the ground with it's kick and Ellie yelled out,

"Mudkip, now Rock Throw!"

Mudkip braced itself and fired two rocks directly at Combusken. They hit Combusken and sent him flying into a tree. I yelled out,

"Combusken, are you alright?"

Combusken brushed aside the rocks and seemed even more pumped for battle.

"It's Blaze again!", I thought and I was even more pumped to fight.

"Alright Combusken, Ember!"

Combusken fired an Ember at Mudkip who didn't have the time to react. However, Mudkip shrugged it off and was still standing, looking at its opponent confidently. 

"Water Gun!"

Mudkip released a Water Gun at Combusken. I called out in response,

"Dodge it!"

Combusken effortlessly dodged it and began running towards Mudkip,

"Ember again!"

"Water Gun to counter!"

The two attacks collided and a smokescreen emerged from the embers. Mudkip was trapped in a sea of smoke and couldn't tell where Combusken was. And Combusken used this to it's advantage. It snuck behind Mudkip and I shouted,

"Double Kick now!"

Mudkip heard my words and turned around. But it was too late. Combusken drop kicked Mudkip and sent it flying into a tree with another kick. Seijo ran over to Mudkip and declared,

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Combusken is the winner!"

I shouted out to Combusken,

"Alright, good job Combusken!"

Mudkip was returned to it's Pokeball and and Ellie shrunk the Pokeball and switched it with another one out of her pocket.

"Alright Ralts, let's go!"

Ralts popped out of the Pokeball and we got ready to fight again,

"Combusken, Ember!"

Combusken restarted the battle with blazing ashes sent towards Ralts,

"Confusion!"

Ralts concentrated her psychic power on the Ember and stopped it in it's tracks, the ashes falling onto the floor. But Combusken had started its advance towards Ralts, going full speed, pumped to get another opponent to fight. I called out to Combusken when it got close,

"Double Kick, let's go!"

"Confusion to counter!"

Combusken jumped up into the air and jumped down towards Ralts but Ralts used her power and caught Combusken in the air. They were both trying to prevail in power but it seemed like Combusken was winning in power, inching towards Ralts by the second. 

"Push forward Combusken!"

"Stand your ground, Ralts. Please!"

Ralts was trying even harder to stop Combsusken and let out a massive cry. At that moment, it's body started eminating psychic energy. It's dress started to split revealing a pair of legs not visible before. It was evolving! It's green face cover split at the side, revealing a pair of eyes and it's red horn split into two. It put even more power into it's Confusion and sent Combusken flying straight into a tree. Seijo and I ran over to see if Combusken was ok while Ellie quickly grabbed her phone and scanned the newly evolved Pokemon,

Kirlia, The Emotion Pokemon.

It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.

Type:

Psychic and Fairy.

Ability:

Synchronize.

Moves:

Confusion.

Hypnosis.

Teleport 

Disarming Voice.

NEW MOVE!

Would you like to learn Psybeam?

Yes. No.

Ellie selected Yes and forgot Teleport in order to make room for Psybeam. She ran to Kirlia and picked her up, saying,

"Good Job taking out Combusken!"

Kirlia let out a cry and got ready for battle. I finally reached Combusken and let Seijo take a look. He declared,

"Combusken is unable to battle! Kirlia wins!"

I returned Combusken to it's Pokeball and said,

"You did great. I'll heal you later."

I returned to the other side of the field and said,

"This match isn't over yet! Poochyena, I choose you!"

I threw Poochyena out onto the field and he stared at his opponent with a fearsome look.

"Poochyena, boost up with a Howl!"

Poochyena let out a Howl which got him even more pumped for battle. Ellie responded,

"Kirlia, Psybeam now!"

I wondered why she was doing a Psychic move against my Poochyena. Surely she knew about the type advantage? I took advantage of her mistake and shouted,

"Another Howl!"

Poochyena's let out a cry and it increased its strength a second time. The Psybeam just hit Poochyena but didn't impact it at all. Poochyena and I both grinned and I said,

"You know, Dark Type's are completely immune to Psychic attacks!"

Ellie looked surprised but still smiled timidly saying,

"Alright then, Disarming Voice!"

Kirlia sent out a harsh melody towards Poochyena but the attack was easily dodged. 

"Keep on going, Disarming Voice!

Kirlia kept on singing out as Poochyena ran towards her, dodging all the sound waves coming from her mouth.

"Bite!"

Poochyena went in for a Bite and bit one of Kirlia's horns. Kirlia cried out and Ellie called out,

"Try to break out!"

"Keep holding on Poochyena!"

Poochyena kept hanging on to Kirlia and flung Kirlia back and forth onto the ground. Ellie looked uncertain and said,

"Um, Hypnosis!"

Kirlia began radiating more psychic energy and Poochyena's grip of the horn loosened. It's eyes slowly lowered and it fell onto the floor, asleep from the hypnosis. I yelled out,

"Hey, wake up Poochyena!" 

Poochyena didn't respond at all, continuing to snore loudly.

"Disarming Voice!"

Kirlia sent sound waves at Poochyena and it sent him flying across the field. But Poochyena woke up from the incredibly high frequency. And it was MAD! He didn't want to be interrupted when he was sleeping and was even more determined to defeat Kirlia. I used this to my advantage and said,

"Alright, let's do this!"

Poochyena roared again and started running head first at Kirlia.

"Disarming Voice!"

Kirlia let out another melody but Poochyena jumped up to dodge the attack. Poochyena dived straight for Kirlia but Kirlia responded quickly and dodged. Poochyena began clawing at Kirlia but she just dodged. Ellie called out,

"Hypnosis again!"

"Dodge!"

Hypnosis sent psychic waves to Poochyena but Poochyena quickly jumped again. He dived on Kirlia and this time knocked her to the ground.

"Bite now!"

Poochyena bit Kirlia's horn again and Ellie called out,

"Hypnosis again!"

Kirlia began charging up for another Hypnosis but I called out in response,

"Throw Kirlia into the air!" 

Poochyena threw up Kirlia into the air and the hypnosis was sent way out into the forest.

"Now jump up!"

Poochyena jumped to Kirlia's level and growled at her.

"Tackle Kirlia to the ground!"

Poochyena charged towards Kirlia and they began rushing towards the ground. Ellie yelled out as a last resort,

"Hypnosis!"

The psychic power emanated around Kirlia and they both hit the ground, creating a crater in the field. We all ran to the crater to see what the damage was and found Kirlia fainted and Poochyena peacefully sleeping. Seijo shouted,

"Kirlia is unable to battle. Poochyena wins. Therefore the winner is Lucas!"

Shroomish hopped up and down then smiled at me. I smiled back and put him back into his Pokeball. I walked over to Ellie and said,

"Hey, good match!"

Ellie smiled and said,

"Thanks, you did great too."

We shook hands and she tapped Kirlia on the head, returning her to her Pokeball. I yawned, tapped Poochyena on the head and said,

"Well that was fun but we should get to bed."

"Agreed.", said Seijo, clearly very tired. Seijo went into his own tent and me and Ellie entered our own tent. I got changed into my pyjamas and laid down in my sleeping bag. Ellie was laying down in her sleeping bag, still dressed in her normal clothes and I asked her,

"Hey you going to get changed into your pajamas?"

Ellie realised she was in her clothes and said,

"Yeah, I guess I wi-"

And she immediately fell to sleep. I smiled at her and rested my head down, happy to have made a friend in Shroomish and had an amazing battle to show him what a true Pokemon battle looks like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, the ending is a bit abrupt, sorry. If you did enjoy, make sure to vote comment and follow for more Pokemon. If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments (in a constructive way). Anyways guys, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!


	14. Petalburg Woods Part Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, Ellie and Seijo continue looking for Shroomish's family but find an old enemy instead...

I was suddenly in the middle of a Pokemon arena, the terrain made of sand with many jagged rocks. I quickly glanced at the crowd, their eyes all locked on me. I looked at the middle of the battlefield and I quite quickly realised I was the one who was battling, Combusken being in the center, fighting a Linoone. I grinned and commanded,

"Double Kick now!"

Combusken rushed towards the Linoone and gave it 2 swift kicks in the head. The Linoone cried out and was knocked into the arena's walls. The referee called out,

"Linoone is unable to battle! Combusken is the winner which means the victory goes to Lucas!"

The crowd roared and I punched the air. The Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball and the trainer walked out to the Center of the arena. I did the same and we met in the middle. I shook his hand and said,

"It was a good battle!"

He grinned with a sinister look and responded,

"Yes it was a good battle, indeed."

The trainer burst into a black haze and the cheering came to an abrupt halt. I looked around and found that the crowd had disappeared. I looked at the darknesss around me. I began walking towards the dark fog, a strange intrigue gripping me. I reached the fog and slapped it away with my hand. The fog dispersed around me and revealed a gooey thin figure with messy hair. It turned around and grinned, no eyes in sight.

"I'm coming."

It rushed towards me and I tried to run...

I woke up in a sweat and Ellie was looking at me curiously,

"Good morning."

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and responded,

"Good morning."

"Did you get a nightmare or something? You look really distressed."

"Nah, it's nothing."

Ellie looked at me unconvinced but didn't press for any information.

"Well, we've almost packed up the entire camp, we just need to pack up this tent then we can continue our journey to Rustboro."

I stood up from my sleeping bag and said,

"Right, just let me get changed then I'll help you with the tent."

Ellie nodded and moved out of the tent. I took off my pyjamas and put my trainer kit on swiftly. I grabbed my blue cap and threw it up in the air, it landing in my head slightly off angle. I put it in it's right position, grabbed my sleeping bag and exited the tent. I quickly disassembled the tent and stuffed it into my bag. I grabbed my Pokeballs and released Shroomish. I bent down and said,

"Hello!"

Shroomish smiled and to my surprise, jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled and said,

"Let's go find your family!"

Ellie and Seijo put up a thumbs up and we began walking through the grassy route, encountering the odd Pokemon and letting Shroomish take pot shots at them. He never hit a Pokemon but I was still supportive of him, finding it funny how he got worked up when he inevitably missed. We turned a corner and found a bush rustling. I got cautious and slowly edged towards the bush. It rustled even more as I got closer until I pushed the bush aside...

There was a colony of Shroomish, all living in this bush. I looked at Shroomish and said,

"This must be your family!"

Shroomish did a little nod with it's head. I kneeled down on the floor and let Shroomish onto the forest floor. It walked forward and looked at its pack then looked at me, a slight look of worry on it's face. I looked at it blankly and said,

"What's wrong?"

It looked at my Pokeball and I looked down.

"Huh? Oh, I still own you, don't I? Don't worry, I'll destroy it."

Shroomish's eyes widened and it ran towards me, letting out a massive cry. I placed the Pokeball on the floor and raised my foot when suddenly the ground began shaking. I lost balance and fell to the floor. The ground was shaking even more by every single second before...

A massive hole erupted in the Center of the forest, sending me flying into a tree. I heard the scream of Ellie and saw her run towards me.

Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awak... stay...

Ellie's POV

I was behind Lucas and saw Shroomish run towards him at a fast speed. I tried to say something but was interrupted by a shaking in the ground. Suddenly the forest floor erupted, sending Lucas flying into a tree. I cried,

"Lucas!"

I quickly ran over and held him in my arms. His eyes slowly closed and his body grew limp. My heart stopped. I looked around to face whoever caused the explosion. The smoke departed and 2 familiar faces appeared...

"Oh hello again!"

I shouted with a shaky anger,

"You!"

They looked at me from on top of their **R** branded drill and then at Lucas. Lily spoke mockingly,

"Oh, is your friend out of the action. Awwww, too bad, I was hoping to crush him. Guess I'll have to do with crushing you."

I gritted my teeth and I heard Seijo shout out,

"I'll protect the Shroomish!"

He ran over to the family of Shroomish and I said,

"Right. Ok let's do this, go Kirlia!"

She popped out of the Pokeball and got ready for a fight,

"Well then, we were just going to capture some Pokemon then leave, but I guess we do have time to destroy you!"

Tom threw out a Houndour while Lily threw out an Alolan Rattata.

"Lets do this! Kirlia, Disarming Voice!"

Kirlia let out a song towards the Houndour and Rattata. The duo responded,

"Houndour, dodge then bite!"

"Rattata, Bite on Kirlia!"

Houndour jumped off the drill, dodging the attack, and began approaching Kirlia at a rapid speed, Rattata alongside him.

"Disarming Voice again!"

"Dodge it!"

They both dodged at exactly the same time and both grabbed onto Kirlia's feet with their teeth. She let out a cry and I shouted,

"Try to throw them off!"

But Kirlia couldn't find any strength and fell to the floor, fainted. I returned Kirlia to it's Pokeball and selected Mudkip. 

"You're my only hope, please. Go!"

Mudkip was thrown out and got ready to fight. I was even more pumped to fight, adrenaline pumping through my body,

"Ok, let's go! Water Gun, full power!"

Mudkip sent a quick stream of water at Rattata and hit it straight in the face, knocking it back into the drill, knocking it out. Lily returned it to it's Pokeball, an angry face staring at me. Tom called out,

"Ok Houndour, rush towards Mudkip!"

"Water Gun again!"

Houndour began rushing towards Mudkip and Mudkip responded with a jet of water towards Houndour.

"Dodge it Houndour!"

Houndour sidestepped the jet of water then continued running towards Mudkip. Tom then called out,

"Jump over Mudkip!"

Houndour leaped over Mudkip and Tom called out again, 

"Now Flamethrower at Ellie!"

Houndour sent a stream of fire straight at me. I was rooted to the ground, paralysed by fear. I tried to move but my body didn't let me. But then I heard from behind,

"Marill!"

I heard a bush rustle behind me and saw Marill burst out and send a swarm of bubbles towards me, blocking all the flames. I could finally move again and commanded,

"Mudkip, Water Gun!"

Mudkip hit Houndour into the bubbles. It cried out and fell onto the floor, fainted. Tom looked like he was about to explode and yelled out,

"You'll pay for this! Next time we'll destroy you!"

He returned Houndour to it's Pokeball and tunnelled back down into the ground. I stood there for a couple of seconds just taking everything in. I then turned around to the Marill and asked,

"Did you really follow me all the way through the forest?"

Marill looked down and nodded shamefully. I bent down and hugged it as tight as I could,

"That must have been so dangerous! I guess you really did want to join my team!" 

Marill nodded slightly and I let it onto the forest floor,

"Well then..."

I pulled out a Pokeball from my bag and said,

"Time to make it official."

Marill walked over to the Pokeball and looked at me with an unsure look. I smiled warmly and that seemed to be enough to convince Marill. It tapped the button and was sucked in, the Pokeball pinging out. I held the Pokeball in the air and heard a cough come from behind me...

Lucas's POV:

The black faded around me and I looked around. Every single part of my body hurt. I couldn't even move either of my legs, only my neck and arms . I saw Seijo trying to calm down the Shroomish and saw Ellie hugging a Marill.

"That Marill really did follow Ellie.", I thought, wearing a massive smile.

She let Marill onto the ground and it tapped the Pokeball being sucked in and caught. I smiled and coughed, alerting Ellie to the fact that I was awake.. She turned around and I said,

"Hi."

She rushed over and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I can move everything apart from my legs, so maybe?"

I grabbed Combusken's Pokeball from my pocket and threw it out. Combusken popped out and looked at me. He rushed over to me and I said to him,

"Hey can you carry me?"

Ellie joined in and said,

"Y'know, I could carry you if you wanted."

"Really? Wouldn't it slo-

"Scoop!"

She quickly bent down and scooped me up with her hands. I blushed and said,

"Well... you are... stronger than I expected."

Ellie smiled at me and I smiled back. I returned Combusken to it's Pokeball and Seijo ran over and said,

"The Shroomish seem to have calmed down. None of them were hurt, luckily, and I think one wants to say something to you, Lucas."

He stepped away to reveal my former Shroomish, looking at me. I asked,

"What's wrong? The Pokeball was destroyed, don't you want to go back to your family?"

It looked at me even more intensely and began crying, ramming it's head into Ellie's leg. I was wondering what it was doing when it finally clicked.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

Shroomish nodded it's head rapidly up and down. Seijo said,

"Finally! Took you long enough to realise."

I reached into my dirty bag and pulled out a Pokeball. I threw it at Shroomish and it put up no resistance. I extended my hand to pick up the Pokeball and said,

"You won't regret it. I'll train you up and you'll become one of my most powerful Pokemon."

I slipped the Pokeball and waved goodbye to the Shroomish. Seijo said,

"Well, now that that's dealt with, let's get you to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro."

"Right! Let's go!", Ellie called out and she began following Seijo, running like the wind. I didn't even think she could walk with me in her arms, never mind run! I looked to where we were running and found that we were running out onto another field. The sun's rays hit our bodies and we were back on Route 4, but luckily Rustboro was already in sight. Seijo and Ellie ran through the plains, me wishing I could be running with them but being unable to because of my injuries. They reached the other side of the field and finally took their first steps into Rustboro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon. If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments! (in a constructive way) Anyways guys, that's all I have to say, see ya in the next chapter. Bye!


	15. Rustboro City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Seijo explore Rustboro City.

Me and Seijo ran through the gates of Rustboro City and we caught sight of the Pokemon Center in the distance. We began to run even faster, dodging and weaving around people. The automatic doors of the Pokemon Center opened and Seijo quickly spoke to Nurse Joy,

"Hi, our friend was attacked by Team Rocket and needs medical assistance."

Nurse Joy let out a gasp and the entire Pokemon Center's attention was on us. She asked,

"Team Rocket? I though the last of them were arrested in Johto!"

"All of us did as well. But they are back now. We'll talk later, just try to heal him up first."

Chancey rushed out of the back room, bringing along a stretcher. I lowered Lucas onto the stretcher. He smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. Lucas was carted back into the back room, Nurse Joy following us in. I sat down in one of the stools and Seijo did the same. Nurse Joy began observing Lucas's body, checking both his arms for any damage. She then inspected the legs and said,

"Yup, definitely broken."

Lucas didn't seem bothered by this news, already assuming they were broken. I asked in desperation,

"Is there any way we can heal it quickly?"

Nurse Joy thought for a second and said,

"Maybe. Chansey, come over here for a second."

Chansey obeyed immediately, waddling over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy then commanded,

"Ok, now Wish!"

Chansey cupped her hands together and a white light shone from the inside of her hands. She uncupped her hands to reveal a ball of light. It flew up into the air and rushed towards Lucas, smacking him in the chest. Both of his legs quickly snapped back into place and any scratches were quickly healed up. Lucas sat up and had a massive smile on his face,

"Yes! Now I can go challenge the gy-"

He suddenly collapsed back into the stretcher. I looked at Nurse Joy and said,

"Um, what just happened? I thought Wish could only be used on Pokemon."

"It can be used on humans as well. Though it acts more as a speed up for injuries rather than a quick boost of healing like it does for Pokemon. He no longer has any injuries but he won't be able to wake up for a couple of days."

I looked at Lucas and thought,

"Yeah, he's defined fast asleep."

Nurse Joy then asked us,

"Right, we've healed your friend, now you'll need to tell us everything about this Team Rocket situation. I just need to fill out a medical form for his injuries quickly then I'll take you to the police station for questioning."

Seijo and I both nodded and sat down in the main room. Nurse Joy went on her computer and filled in the form for Lucas's injuries. She logged off of her computer and called another Nurse Joy who was on her break into the room. She walked over towards us and said,

"Ok, I'll show you your way to the police station."

She exited the Pokemon Center and we followed close behind. We took a right from the Pokemon Center then a left and arrived at an ordinary looking brick building with a blue roof. I had seen it when I ran through the city but mistook it for a Pokemart. Nurse Joy knocked on the door and entered the room to find a male and female officer. They seemed to not really care at all what was happening and the female officer asked in a strange accent,

"What ya want?"

"Well I've got you a case to investigate!"

The female officer jumped from her chair and shouted,

"Finally! Now I get ta actually do somethin! Whuts it about?"

"Team Rocket attacked these two."

"Team Rockat?!?"

"Yup, and I thought, since you weren't doing anything , you could investigate this case."

"Hell yeah! You two, come into the interrogation room. You two, James. (P.S not the team rocket James, just wanted to clear that up)"

James groaned and said,

"Do I have to Sophia?"

"Yes."

He stood up and walked into the interrogation room. We followed behind and Sophia closed the door. We sat down in the chairs they had and she said,

"Right ten, I just need to get some information. Names?

"Ellie Gartarina."

"Seijo Nakamata."

She wrote the names down and asked,

"Seijo? You're te gym leader from Petalburg rite? Why you here?"

"Team Rocket were responsible for destroying my gym as well and stealing my Pokemon, I'm traveling with Ellie here and Lucas to try and get them back."

She looked at Seijo, surprised, and said,

"Well I'll write thet down. Right then, so what happened at the Petalburg Gym first."

Seijo explained the entire story of the Petalburg Gym, his stolen Pokemon and all the damage. Sophia wrote this all down and then turned to me,

"Wut happened at Petalburg Woods now?"

I explained everything that happened with Lucas being knocked out and the horde of Shroomish. Sophia wrote all the details down and said,

"Well, tese two attacks were dun by two people, rite?"

We both nodded and she said,

"Well, tey could just be som people lookin to cause trouble and just used the Team Rockat logo."

I thought for a second. They definitely could've been just using it as a way to strike more fear into the people they were robbing. But something told me that these attacks weren't just two random thieves. So I said,

"Well, since they drilled their way back to wherever they are hiding out, couldn't we follow the tunnel?"

"Dat ain't a bad idea. But we'll need extra firepower other than just us. I think Roxanne should fit the job."

"Who's Roxanne?"

Seijo responded,

"Roxanne is the gym leader in town. She should be in her gym right now."

"Ye she should bey. So go get her on board with the plan then we'll organize a plan."

"Right!"

We stood up from our chairs and walked out of the police station. We walked into the center of the town and looked around for the gym. We found a big building with a giant orange roof. We walked over to it and entered the premises. We walked over to the reception desk and Seijo asked,

"Excuse me but we need to see Roxanne?"

"Why?"

"We need her help with something."

Seijo reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card. It had the title,

_Gym Leaders Card: Seijo Nakamata._

The receptionist looked at the card, then at Seijo and said,

"Well then, she's currently battling a gym trainer but she should be done soon. For now..."

He bent down behind the desk and returned with two tickets.

"Here's two tickets for the match."

Seijo and I grabbed a ticket each and walked up the stairs to the arena.

"Do all gym leaders get free gym tickets?", I asked, confused by the sudden compliance of the receptionist.

"Yup, one of the perks of the job."

We sat down in one of the chairs and watched the ongoing match. I looked at the person facing Roxanne and saw that the person fighting Roxanne was...

"Harry!"

I looked at the battle and found that he had a new Pokémon that looked like his Treeko but bigger and more powerful looking having spiky leaves on the Pokemon's arms. I brought out my phone and scanned the new Pokémon...

_Grovyle, The Wood Gecko Pokemon._

_The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles._

_Type:_

_Grass._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the trainer_

Harry called to Grovyle, who looked completely exhausted,

"Pursuit now!"

The Grovyle ran towards Roxanne's strange looking Pokemon. I scanned it with the Pokedex app,

_Nosepass, The Compass Pokemon._

_It uses powerful magnetism to drag its prey toward it. It's also been known to pull in metal, which it collects and uses to protect itself._

_Type:_

_Rock._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the trainer._

Roxanne commanded to Nosepass,

"Let's do it, Rock Tomb!"

Grovyke got near to Nosepass. But Nosepass had a counter. A cluster of rocks appeared from the air. Nosepass sent them forward and built a wall, all made of the rocks the Pokemon summoned. Grovyle ran straight into the wall and fell onto the floor. He picked himself back up and tried to go around the wall. But Nosepass had created walls all around Grovyle, trapping him in. Roxanne commanded,

"Now drop the walls."

The rocks began toppling towards Grovyle, covering him in rocks. The referee called out,

"Grovyle is unable to battle! Nosepass wins which means the victor is Roxanne!"

Harry took a long sigh and walked into the center of the arena. He cleared all the rocks from Grovyle and returned him to his Pokeball. Roxanne walked out to the middle and shook Harry's hand, exchanging a few words then walking off stage. We both exited the stand and walked down to the reception area. Harry walked out behind the desk and said,

"Hey!"

"Hey Harry.", I said as he looked at Seijo then back at me.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he's at the Pokémon Center right now."

"What! Why?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Anyways we need to see Roxanne."

The receptionist heard our conversation and opened a drawer in the desk. He came out with a small yellow key,

"Well, here's the key to her room. You should be able to talk to her there."

I took the key from his hand and said,

"Harry, you coming too?"

"What do you even want with Roxanne?"

I took a sigh and explained,

"We got attacked again by Team Rocket in that drill. We were thinking we could follow that tunnel and infiltrate their hideout. We do need a bit more firepower so we figured who better than the gym leader. You know, we could use you to fight Team Rocket."

He thought for a second and said,

"It would be good training. Alright, I'm in!"

"Nice! Well we'll see you at the Pokémon Center later!"

Harry smiled, nodded and bolted out of the gym. I smiled and walked along the corridor, looking at the door in front of me. I quickly unlocked the door and entered through the door. We saw Roxanne walking towards us. She was walking while on her Rotom Phone but glanced up and noticed us. She stopped walking and asked,

"Um, how did you get through the door?"

I opened my hand, revealing the key and she said,

"Well then what do you want?", she said in a dismissive tone. I felt like I was wasting her time and turned to leave but Seijo stopped me and said,

"We need help with something."

"Have you went to the police first?"

"Yes and the police need your help too."

She finally seemed to give us her full attention and said,

"Well what is causing you trouble?"

"We were attacked by a reformed Team Rocket in Petalburg Woods and we need your help to destroy their hideout and arrest their forces."

She walked slowly towards us and said,

"Well then, I guess I coul-

She suddenly stopped and looked at Seijo,

"Seijo, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my gym got destroyed by Team Rocket and most of my Pokémon were stolen. So I'm traveling to try and get my Pokémon back."

Her eyes widened and she said gravely,

"Well, if they attacked your gym..."

"Then you're probably next..."

"Well then, I will do whatever it takes to protect my gym and Pokémon. I'm in!"

"Nice! Come to the Police Station later and we'll talk there."

We both left the room and then left the gym. We walked back over to the Police station and the officer spoke to us,

"So, hav ya got Roxanne on board?"

"Yup and we even got one of our friends on board as well.

"Great, more the merrier. Well then, I wana go home now, you should go rest up as well. We'll meet at 10;00 AM here. Don't keep me waiting, please."

She got up from behind the desk and walked out of the automatic doors. We did the same and walked over to the Pokemon Center. We walked through the automatic doors and asked Nurse Joy,

"Has Lucas woken up yet?"

"No, not yet, his recovery will take a couple of days so just be patient. For now you should take a rest upstairs."

I nodded and we climbed up the stairs to the collection of rooms. I entered one of the rooms and threw down my bag onto the bed. I grabbed my Pokeballs, each having their own mark I sharpied on. I grabbed a Sharpie from the bag and wrote on the third Pokeball,

'Marill'

I smiled and released them from their Pokeballs. I grabbed a pack of Oran Berries from my bag and threw a few berries at them. Mudkip and Kirlia began feasting on the berries but Marill was reluctant. I picked her up and plopped her on my bed. I grabbed another Oran Berry from the bag and held it in my hand. Marill slowly approached the berry and took its first bite. It's eyes sparkled and it smiled. I smiled back and grabbed a couple more berries from the bag. Marill devoured them and I smiled, happy she was feeling more at comfort around me. I then spoke to all of them saying,

"I have an announcement to make. We are going to be battling Team Rocket at their hideout. We'll need to be in alert constantly and it won't be easy, but I confident we'll make it through!"

I returned everyone to their Pokeballs and put them into my bag. I moved my bag to the side of my bed, lying and looking at the ceiling. I was still worried about the Team Rocket raid. It would be my first time dealing with some,thing as serious as a criminal organisation. But I took a deep breath and remained hopeful that this would turn out fine, that we'd be able to get back Seijo's Pokemon. Only time would tell... (sorry for abrupt ending, I'm really bad at doing endings lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon. If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments! Ok everyone, that's all I have to say, goodbye!


	16. The Team Rocket Hideout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Seijo raid the Team Rocket Hideout.

Ellie's POV:

I slowly opened up my eyes, my alarm ringing out. I rolled over and grabbed my Rotom phone. Hitting the 'Stop Alarm' button, I got up from my bed and got my clothes on, looking at myself in the reflection of my phone. I smiled and looked at the time.

'8:30'

I still had plenty of time until the hideout raid so I decided that I should go to the Pokemart for some supplies. I didn't want to be without any supplies when it came time to battle. So with that in mind, I released Marill from its Pokeball. It jumped onto my shoulder and I smiled. I opened the door and quickly walked down the stairs, exiting through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center.

I saw over across the way, a Pokemart sitting with a dark blue roof. I walked over to the Pokemart and the doors immediately opened. Marill looked a bit scared by being around so many people but I patted her on the head to comfort her. The pat worked and Marill let out a soft cry as I walked over to the medicine counter. I reached into my bag and looked at how much money I had to spare. I had quite a lot of money from the government loan I took out but I still had to live on a budget as this was my only money source. I walked up and said,

"7 Potions please."

The worker at the stand grabbed the Potions and slammed them down onto the counter, one smashing and spilling all over the place. He looked up at me and grabbed some tissue and handed it to me. I wiped the purple liquid off my clothes and the cashier just handed me the Potions without asking for any money. I asked,

"So, how much do I owe you?"

"As long as you don't tell my boss anything about me spilling a Potion, you owe me nothing.", he said, bribing me with the potions. I shrugged, thinking,

"I'm not going to pass up free potions if I'm offered them."

So I discretely walked away from the counter, walking down the Berry aisle. Suddenly, Marill began hitting me against the head lightly. I looked at her and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Marill was pointing with it's stubby arms towards a small pack of berries. A 15 pack of Razz Berries. I remembered that Marill hadn't had breakfast which explained why she was so adamant on getting the berries. I looked at the price and found that they were surprisingly cheap. So, I grabbed the bag and walked over to the self checkout, scanning the berries and exiting the store, feeding Marill a Berry on the way out. I checked the time again and found that it was 9:00.

"They all should be wake by now."

I headed back to the Pokemon Center and found Seijo and Harry sitting around in the lounge area of the Pokemon Center. They noticed me come in and Harry yelled out,

"There you are!"

I came over to them, sat down and said softly,

"Hi."

"You ready for the raid?", asked Seijo, releasing Tailow from it's Pokeball, letting it fly around in the Pokemon Center. Harry and I both nodded and Seijo said,

"Well, we better get to the police station."

We all got up from our seats and walked out of the Pokemon Center, walking towards the police station. We opened the door and saw Sophia and James sitting with Roxanne.

"About time ya got here."

Roxanne got up from a chair and said,

"Has everyone got their supplies and Pokemon?"

Everyone nodded and Roxanne spoke,

"Perfect. Let's go."

She pointed towards me and asked,

"You, what was your name?"

I stammered and said,

"I-I'm Ellie."

"Well then Ellie, please lead the way to their tunnel."

I turned around and walked out of the police station, walking out of the borders of Rustboro and running along Route 4. We arrived at Petalburg Woods and entered the dark forest. We walked around for two minutes, trying to remember where we went after the battle. But eventually, we found the giant hole in the ground and I asked,

"How are we going to get down safely?"

Roxanne smirked and said,

"I've got the perfect thing."

She grabbed one of her Pokeballs and threw it out, a giant snake-like rock Pokemon popping out. I grabbed my phone and scanned the Pokemon,

_Onix, The Rock Snake Pokemon._

_Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother._

_Type:_

_Rock and Ground._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

It landed in the hole and lifted it's lower body up, creating a rock staircase. Roxanne called to us,

"Come on!"

We all ran down the makeshift staircase to the bottom of the tunnel where Team Rocket had made off and found that the tunnel had been blocked off completely by lots of rocks. Roxanne commanded to Onix,

"Make a tunnel underneath the rocks."

Onix nodded and tunneled underneath the ground, the rocks all falling into the tunnel. Onix returned to the surface and was returned to its Pokeball by its trainer. We looked at the tunnel now and found that it was a million miles away. I saw the mass amount of distance and asked,

"Question, how are we going to be able to make it through there. It'll take forever for us to get there."

James groaned and threw his one Pokemon out, a Pokemon I recognised as a Tauros. I had once seen one briefly on a school trip to a Pokemon zoo. Still, I scanned the Pokemon for the data on the Pokedex app,

_Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokemon._

_This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself._

_Type:_

_Normal._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

Roxanne then released her own Pokemon that I also scanned with my phone,

_Rhyhorn, The Spikes Pokemon._

_Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however._

_Type:_

_Rock and Ground._

_Ability:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

_Moves:_

_Only available for the Trainer._

James called out,

"Me, Harry and Seijo will travel by Tauros."

Roxanne then said,

"We'll travel on the back of Rhyhorn."

I was slightly uncomfortable by the prospect of riding this rock bull, not looking the most uncomfortable. But I knew there were no alternatives so I reluctantly climbed on, Roxanne sitting at the front and Sophia sitting at the back. We kicked off and both Pokemon began speeding along the tunnel, the tunnel passing by quickly. I grabbed onto the plates off it's body for stability and found that I felt a little less like I was going to fly off at any moment. 15 minutes passed and we finally were in sight of the hideout, seeing a massive garage door with a giant R implanted on the door. We got off off our ride Pokemon and they were each returned to their Pokeballs. I then said,

"How can we get through?"

Roxanne thought and then released Onix and ordered it to tunnel under the garage door, leaving an easy way into the hideout. We all hopped into the tunnel and re-emerged in the hideout, an alarm ringing out. The hideout was surprisingly modern for Team Rocket, having a nice glossy white texture to everything. We saw two grunts run out of a room and asked us,

"Hey how did you get in here?!?"

Roxanne ordered Onix,

"Rock Tomb now."

Onix made a bunch of rocks appear form the air and flung them towards the Team Rocket Grunts, crushing one. But the other managed to survive due to a quick Machoke. I said,

"Stay back, I'll handle this."

I grabbed Kirlia's Pokeball and threw her out, immediately shouting,

"Kirlia, use Psybeam!"

Kirlia concentrated all it's power onto one attack, sending waves of psychic power.

"Machoke, dodge!"

Machoke dodged but I had predicted that it was going to dodge and commanded,

"Confusion!"

Machoke got caught in Kirlia's psychic grip and was thrown into the mountain of rocks. The grunt growled before being covered by yet another Rock Tomb. More grunts appeared from the top levels of the hideouts and Roxanne yelled out,

"You guys go! Me, James and Harry will handle these grunts."

Harry was fired up to be in a battle while James looked worried and asked,

"M-Me?"

"Yes you. You have another Pokemon other than Tauros, right?"

"Um, no."

Roxanne face palmed and said,

"Well then Sophia , please stay here instead of Tom. James, you go with Seijo and Ellie."

Sophia sent out her first Pokemon and I recognised it as a Linoone but this looked like a different Linoone, like the strange Rattata I saw Team Rocket use. Still, the Linoone and Harry's Grovyle made an opening in the grunts and we quickly took the opportunity, running up the stairs. One of the grunts threw out a grass type Pokemon and commanded,

"Razor Leaf on the retreating group!"

He swished the air and two sharp leaves came by, skimming the end for my arm, leaving a cut in on my body and sweater. I looked down at the bleeding cut. It didn't hurt much but it was so close to seriously hurting my arm. We still continued on our advance up the stairs, reaching the second floor where we saw even more grunts waiting for us. I threw out Mudkip and Kirlia, letting Marill down from my shoulder and Seijo threw out his two Pokemon. The grunts each sent out a Pokemon each, a Zubat, Grimer, Poochyena, an Ekans and finally a Nidoran. I ordered attacks for all of my Pokemon,

"Mudkip, Water Gun, Kirlia, Psybeam and Marill, Bubble Beam!"

They each used their attacks on the Pokemon, Water Gun and Bubble Beam being dodged but Psybeam landing on the Zubat, making it faint quickly. Seijo countered with his own attack,

"Linoone, Quick Attack and Tailow, Wing Attack!"

Tailow went for a Wing Attack on Grimer but it repelled the attack and Linoone went in for a Quick Attack on Nidoran but it was dodged effortlessly. The grunts then commanded,

"Grimer, do your Sludge Wave!"

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!"

"Ekans, Bind on that Mudkip!"

"Poochyena, Bite on that Marill!"

They each went in for their separate attacks, Sludge Wave landing a direct hit on Tailow and knocking it out. Nidoran countered with a horn attack on Linoone but their power was equally matched and both Pokemon left in a draw. Ekans tried to go in for a Bind against Mudkip but Kirlia stopped it with Confusion and threw it into the wall, knocking it out. But Poochyena managed to score a direct bite on Marill, Marill crying out in pain. Overcome with emotion, I quickly ran over and shouted,

"Keep away from Marill!"

I then put all my power into my legs and kicked Poochyena away, saving Marill. I picked her up and held her in my hands then said,

"I wanna try something. Marill, Bubble Beam!"

Marill used Bubble Beam and the grunts yelled out,

"Dodge!"

But I wasn't going to let them dodge. I aimed Marill like a Water Gun and Marill just kept on sending a stream of bubbles at it's opponent, hitting Poochyena in the head, fainting it. Mudkip and Kirlia decided to take matters in their own hands and Kirlia used Confusion on Nidoran and Mudkip used Water Gun on Grimer, rendering both Pokemon unable to battle. I leaped in the air but my celebration was cut short by the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly and saw a massive Raticate run towards me, crushing me under it's body. From behind the Raticate I heard two familiar voices,

"No one move! If you even make a move, this Raticate will crush her!", I heard Tom say, a sinister tone in his voice. But then I heard an even more familiar voice call out...

"Don't even think of hurting her!"

Suddenly I heard the cry of a Pokemon as Raticate suddenly went flying across the hideout. I saw Linoone suddenly run forwards and hit Tom, knocking over both Tom and Lily, leading them to fall all the way down the stairs. I was suddenly helped up by someone. My vision was still quite blurry but it suddenly came into focus. It was...

"Lucas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! If you did enjoy, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon Unleashed. If you did not enjoy, tell me why in the comments! (in a constructive way) Ok everyone, that's all I have to say. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!


	17. The Team Rocket Raid Part Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wakes up and goes to the Team Rocket base.

My eyes opened up and I was immediately blinded by the hospital light. I groaned and blocked the light with my hand. I looked around and found nothing in the room, other than me. I stood up from the bed and picked up my bag, flinging it over my shoulder and leaving the room. To my left, stood Nurse Joy, who said,

"Oh you're awake!"

I looked around the room and found no sign of Ellie or Seijo.

"Where's Ellie and Seijo?"

"They left 20 minutes ago to go to the police station. If you're looking for them, they'll probably be there."

I immediately sprinted out of the Pokémon Center, the automatic doors sliding open. I ran at full speed towards the police station and burst through the doors. The station was dark, with no lights on or anyone in sight. I walked towards the desk and found a sticky note planted onto the wooden desk.

_Currently taking down a criminal organization. Be back in an hour!_

_James._

I ripped the note off of the table and looked closely at it.

"Criminal organization?", I thought then said aloud.

"Team Rocket!"

I looked at the desk for any other information and only found a Pokeball next to the note. I quickly grabbed it and released it in the police station . A massive Pokémon began to form from the Pokeball. It was slowly reaching the height of the police station. I quickly returned it to its Pokeball and thought,

"Ok, maybe I should release it when I'm outside."

I walked outside and opened the Pokeball. The Pokémon formed and I hadn't even seen anything like it. It looked like a Rapidash but instead of flames, it had pink and blue magical hair. I grabbed my Pokedex and quickly scanned it.

_Galarian Rapidash, The Unique Horn Pokemon._

_This special form of Rapidash can use both it's Psychic and Fairy powers to see a person's thoughts and feelings._

It stood proudly in the outside space and I said akwardly,

"Hi..."

It walked up to me slowly and placed it's horn against my head. The horn began to glow and a weird sensation was felt throughout my entire body. After a few seconds it walked backwards and dropped to the floor. I asked,

"Do you want me to ride you?"

It nodded it's head slowly and I climbed onto the Rapidash. I gripped onto it's horn and it cried off, speeding through the streets of Petalburg City. It narrowly avoided multiple bypassers as it headed to the town borders. We charged into Route 104 and cleared it in 5 seconds. 

The trees of Petalburg were suddenly a blur from Rapidash's speed. It crashed through multiple trees on it's trek to Arceus knows where. Suddenly, it crashed through a final tree and I saw as the giant hole appeared. Rapidash wasn't slowing down though. I yelled,

"Stop!"

But the strange Rapidash didn't. We went flying off the hole. We began falling at a rapid speed and I screeched out. Rapidash, however, propelled us even faster towards the floor. I said my prayers right then and there, expecting to die. But I survived. The Rapidash managed to land on all fours in the smoothest landing I'd ever seen. I was surprised by how smooth it was. I then asked,

"So what's the plan?"

Rapidash looked at me and looked like I already knew the plan. This left me even more confused until I looked at my Pokedex again.

_This special form of Rapidash can use both it's Psychic and Fairy powers to see a person's thoughts and feelings._

It then hit me. I wanted to find my friends, and Rapidash was trying to carry that out for me. I suddenly understood and said,

"Ohhhh, Ellie and Seijo must be at the Team Rocket hideout."

Rapidash nodded and I smirked,

"Ok then, let's crash the hideout!"

Rapidash cried out again and started sprinting into the darkness of the tunnel. I held tightly onto Rapidash's horn as the wind passed swiftly by me. The Rapidash continued running at full speed for 5 minutes, bring me towards some sort of light ahead. It wasn't a bright light but it was still a light nonetheless. I said to Rapidash,

"Full speed ahead!"

We got progressively closer to the light and slowed down. We arrived at the light and found that it was a small tunnel drilled into the ground. I was wondering where it lead but I looked straight ahead and found a giant R implanted onto a giant shutter door. Knowing that this tunnel lead into the hideout, we showed no hesitation in following the tunnel. We rode down into the tunnel and then back up. The momentum carried us into the air and I jumped into the air yelling,

"Hi everyone!"

I fell to the floor and watched as Rapidash fell into a colony of Pokemon. I looked around and found two people standing, staring at me. Harry also looked at me and said,

"Hi!"

I smiled and said,

"Hi!"

One rushed over to the Rapidash and the other spoke to me in an assertive tone,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas. Friend of Seijo and..."

A Poochyena was suddenly rushing towards me and I quickly grabbed Combusken's Pokeball and released him. I commanded,

"Double Kick now!"

Combusken sent two swift kicks to Poochyena's head, sending it hurdling into the back shutter wall of the hideout. Suddenly, from above, I heard a girl cry out and said under my breath,

"Ellie!"

I immediately said to Combusken,

"Follow me!"

I ran over to the staircase and ran up it quickly. I heard Tom say,

"If you even make a move, this Raticate will crush her!"

I was overcome with emotion and yelled out,

"Don't even think of hurting her!"

Combusken matched my emotion and quickly ran forward, delivering two swift kicks to the head of the Raticate. The creature was launched across the room and I quickly rushed over to Ellie. I helped her up from the floor and saw her eyes slowly open up. She grinned and said,

"Lucas!"

I smiled back and said,

"Figured it was my turn to save you."

I then heard from over my shoulder,

"Watch out you two!"

I looked behind and saw the Raticate running straight at us. Ellie commanded,

"Marill, Bubble Beam!"

Marill jumped in front and sent a stream of bubbles into Raticate's eyes, stopping in it's tracks. I then commanded,

"Combusken, he's all yours!"

Combusken took in a deep breath and sent flaming ashes at Raticate. A cloud of smoke erupted from the Raticate, leaving it fainted. I jumped into the air to celebrate but my celebration didn't last long. The entire building shook, the vibrations coming from a different room. Suddenly, I felt the vibrations sink through the floor of the building and disappear. I wondered what it was and then it clicked. It must have been the drill!

I looked downstairs and found that Tom and Lily were nowhere in sight. I saw that the back shutter door had been opened, and that there was a massive hole in the middle. We looked all around the rest of the hideout and found that all of the grunts were surrendering to us. Seijo spoke to the grunts, 

"You need to come downstairs and we'll figure out what to do with you AND your Pokemon."

The grunts began to walk down the stairs with Seijo watching them closely, their hands behind their heads. I followed closely behind, Combusken and Ellie standing by my side. Ellie turned to me and asked,

"So how did you even get here. That tunnel would take forever to cross on foot!"

I looked forward and found the Galarian Rapidash. One of the police officers was standing next to i I then smiled and said,

"I got a little help from that Rapidash."

I pointed to the Pokemon and Ellie's eyes sparkled. 

"You got to ride it!?!"

I smiled at her and said,

"I'm sure the Rapidash will let you ride it too."

With my words, she immediately sped off, running towards the Rapidash. I quickly followed behind and we both reached the Rapidash. The police officer rubbed the Rapidash's head and looked sternly at me,

"Did ya really steal my Pokemon?"

"Well, technically, your Pokemon stole me and took me here."

The police officer sighed and said,

"Well at least she's safe. So who are ya anyways?"

"I'm Lucas. The one who was injured by Team Rocket."

Roxanne stepped in from these side saying,

"Well, I've disarmed all the grunts. Now, I want to thank you all for your help with Team Rocket. I really appreciate both of your help."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two Rustboro badges. She said,

"For you both."

Ellie then said,

"Actually, I want to earn my badges myself. I don't want them given to me easily."

I smiled and said,

"I agree. We want to battle for the badges."

Roxanne smiled and said,

"Well, that's your choice."

She walked away and over to Harry to give him his Rustboro badge. I then asked the police officer,

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

She thought and said,

"I'll stay here and watch the grunts while more police from the local cities and towns come in. You guys need to return to Rustboro City."

"Does this mean I get to ride the Rapidash?"

The police officer then looked at Rapidash and said,

'If it trusts you, then it'll let you ride it."

The Rapidash turned around to face Ellie and placed it's horn on her head, just like it had done for me. The horn radiated psychic energy and the Pokemon stood there for a few seconds. The horn stopped glowing and the Pokemon stood back, then fell to the floor. Ellie was confused but I smiled, saying,

"Hop on."

Ellie gasped and quickly leaped onto the Rapidash, feeling it's long strips of hair as she got on. I followed closely after and I returned Combusken to his Pokeball, whispering,

"Thanks for your help."

I then said to Ellie,

"Hold on tight, she can go incredibly fast!"

The horse cried out and charged down the tunnel. Ellie gripped the horn tight and said,

"Holy Arceus!"

She gripped on tight and I asked,

"Are you doing okay?"

"Not really!"

The wind rushed past both of us as we rode through the tunnel. Five minutes of riding Rapidash passed and we finally reached the end of the tunnel. We both got off the Rapidash and Ellie's stomach hurled. I made a look of disgust and asked,

"Do you need a bucket or something?"

Ellie hurled again and quickly ran over to the corner of the drill tunnel. And...I'd rather not describe what happened over there...

Two minutes later, Roxanne and Harry arrived, both riding a Rhyhorn. Roxanne then released her Onix from the Pokeball and it made a rock staircase for us. I returned the Rapidash to it's Pokeball and ran up the Onix, making my way to the surface of Petalburg Woods. Ellie followed straight after me and Roxanne said to us,

"You should go rest up at the Pokemon Center."

I looked around and asked,

"Where is Seijo?"

"Oh, he's staying behind to help with gathering up all the stolen Pokemon. Any other questions?"

I shook my head and she spoke,

"Well then, I'm going back to my gym. I look forward to battling you and Ellie."

"I look forward to battling you too.", I said and she smiled before turning away and running back into Petalburg Woods...

Notes:

Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Sorry for this chapter being so late. I kinda ran out of motivation to write but I worked through it. If you enjoyed, make sure to vote, comment and follow for more Pokemon Unleashed. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
